The Spring That Thaws the Winter
by Madame Baggio
Summary: The Kings and Queens of Narnia found a new world: a place that is also frozen, where people can't be trusted, where a war is approaching fast... If they are there, there must be a reason. How can the Pevensies help the North? What is their purpose in Westeros?
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: This crossover was driving me insane, I had to write it! lol**

 **This work ignores the whole seventh season. So basically Jon was crowned King in the North, but he didn't go to meet Dany, he stuck around as Arya and Bran came back home.**

 **I hope you enjoy this work!**

 **Let me know your feelings!**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Your Majesty. We are ready to go."

"Thank you, Oreius." Peter nodded at the Centaur. "What is taking so long?" He called in the direction of the door.

"What do you think?" Lucy came out, rolling her eyes. "Or who do you think?"

Mr. Tumnus, who was beside the younger queen, snickered. "I'll leave these for when you get back, My Queen." He said, looking at the documents on his hand.

"You might as well burn them." Lucy grumbled.

"Lucy." Susan chided, coming into the room, finishing the braid in her hair. "Not very queenly of you."

Lucy gave her sister an innocent smile, then she saw that Susan was alone. "Seriously? Where is Edmund?"

"I'm here!" The last King came almost running, strapping his sword on his belt.

"Finally." Peter huffed. "We've got to go. Helka said they saw the wolves on the East border."

"Unbelievable." Lucy growled. "It's been almost ten years. How can that Witch still have animals loyal to her?"

"That's what you're about to find out, your Majesty." Mr. Tumnus said as he left the room.

"Let us go." Peter indicated the door with his head.

The first rays of sun were starting to light the day as the dawn broke and the morning air was chilly, but not exactly cold.

Lucy threw her cape over her shoulders and let Susan help her secure her braid.

When Peter walked to the door a sudden wind slammed it shut, along with every other door in the room. "What?" The King was confused, especially because when he tried to turn the knob, it didn't move. "What is this?"

Edmund was looking around the room. "Is it me… Or it just got darker?"

The other Pevensie siblings looked around, and it was like all the lights blinked, leaving them in darkness for a second. However once they got back they weren't in Cair Paravel anymore, that was a fact.

Mostly because they were in the middle of an enormous hall, with men in armor and swords gapping at them.

"Oh great." Edmund grumbled. "I guess we're not in Narnia anymore."

Oh Aslan…

* * *

 **Notes: Soooooooooooooo?**

 **Let me know what you think!**

 **Cheers!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: Hello there!**

 **Thank you for the kind comments!**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

Jon Snow was tired, exhausted.

He felt like his problems were piling up, accumulating and never being solved. Every time he thought things were becoming easier, something happened.

Like now.

They were on the first year of what promised to be a very long winter and facing an eminent invasion by the White Walkers.

The main problem was that due to the wars and neglect from the Boltons the North was totally unprepared for the long winter. His people might starve.

As for the White Walkers, Queen Daenerys had offered her help to deal with them, as long as Jon bent the knee.

The North refused to. The Lords didn't want it, his sisters –cousins –didn't want to. Jon didn't want to.

However, Daenerys was adamant: no help would come unless Jon kneeled.

It was, actually, the topic of conversation now.

He had every single Northern lord on his hall, demanding some kind of action or, at least, answers. The noise inside was only aggravated by the blizzard outside, with its howling winds and freezing temperatures.

The lords were accusing Jon of wanting to bend the knee, because of his Targaryen blood and Arya had already threatened violence a hundred times. Not even Sansa's charm and good manners could control the crowd tonight.

A gust of wind blew through the hall and all the candles –even the fireplace –went out, leaving them in the dark for almost a full minute, before coming back to life on their own.

When the light returned, though, there were four strangers standing in the middle of the hall.

Everybody was frozen in astonishment for a minute, and Jon could only look in shock at the two men and two women –who also looked perplexed.

"What the actual fuck?" Arya said from his side.

That made all of them snap out of their trance and the lords started pulling swords and yelling at the same time. The two men in the middle also pulled their swords, preparing to defend themselves.

Lord Glover took a threatening step forward, and one of the women with a blue jacket turned around desperately, until her eyes fell on him.

"My lord!" She cried. "Please! We'll put down our weapons, if you promise me my siblings will not be harmed!"

"Susan!" The blond man barked at her.

"Quiet, Peter!" She snapped back, then turned her blue eyes to him again. "Please, I beg, my Lord. You have my word if I can have yours."

"MEN! Hold your swords!" Jon called, his voice thundering on the hall. "You have my word, my Lady. Lay down your weapons and no harm will come to you and your siblings."

"Susan, no!" The blond man tried to grab her arm.

"Peter, just do it!" She snapped once again.

Then she proceeded to put down her bow and quiver, and unstrap her sword belt. The other woman followed her example still hesitantly. The other two traded looks, but did the same eventually.

The lords were still shouting and demanding answers, yelling about witchcraft, but they were staying put.

"Arya. Brienne." Jon spoke to the two women without taking his eyes from the visitors. "Check the women for hidden weapons. Davos, the same for the men."

The four siblings had their hands up, obviously in surrender and let themselves be inspected. Arya pulled an alarming number of knives from the woman in yellow and Davos did the same with the man in green.

"Take them to the cells." Jon ordered. "Nobody is to touch them until I call them forth again."

The lords kept demanding answers, even as Brienne and Davos escorted the four out of the hall. As they kept talking loudly, Jon chanced a look at Sansa, but saw that her eyes were fixed on one of the windows. The blizzard was gone and the sky outside was so clear he could see the moon.

XxX

"Well, I guess we're in trouble." Lucy commented as she looked around the cell.

Edmund just rolled his eyes, while Peter sighed. "Now what?" He asked Susan.

The other woman just sighed. She had no idea.

When she realized the danger they were in she looked for their leader, because it would be the only person capable of giving them protection. As she looked around the hall it was surprisingly easy to find the man; he was in the center of the room, on a dais. Even without a crown it was obvious he was their leader.

She appealed to him and she was relieved he was a man of his word. At least so far.

"It's cold in here." Lucy shivered from her position.

"I haven't felt cold like this since we arrived in Narnia." Edmund murmured from his place against the wall.

They all traded looks, because they were all thinking the same, but Edmund was the only one brave enough to say it.

"Do you think…" Lucy started, but Peter shook his head, silently indicating the tall woman that was guarding their cell.

"We can only wait." Susan said. "Once their lord gives us an audition we can explain this."

Her siblings gave her a look, because what could they explain? They had no idea of how they ended there.

"I'm cold." Lucy sighed.

There were only two blankets there and the boys had given them to their sisters, but it was not enough, not really.

"Sit with Peter, I'll sit with Ed. We'll try to keep each other warm." Susan smiled at her sister.

They all bundled up together and Susan saw Peter drop a kiss on Lucy's temple. She hoped they'd make out of this alright. They had to.

XxX

"What should we do?" Jon asked the people around his solar.

"The Lords are screaming 'witchcraft' outside." Sansa informed him. "They're demanding answers. The good news is that they forgot about the Dragon Queen for now." She finished dryly.

Jon sighed. "What do you think, Arya?"

"I don't know about witchcraft, but I know that hall like the palm of my hand, and there's no way they could've gotten there that fast. The candles just blinked."

"We can all say we've seen stranger things." Ser Davos indicated.

It was true. Arya had trained with assassins that could change their faces, Jon had died and dragons had flown over Westeros.

"Well, someone here has more experience than us with those things." Sansa reminded them.

They all traded looks and Arya groaned. "You mean the Three-Eyed Bran, who only speaks when he wants to?"

Sansa gave her a warning look, but Arya knew that her sister shared the feeling. Bran was an odd sight these days; he only spoke if he wanted, rarely slept or ate, and when he did speak, it was in riddles. It was extremely difficult to get a straight answer out of him, but who else could they ask?

Ser Davos excused himself to look for Bran and Jon took a deep breath. He didn't need this kind of problem in his life right now.

Not when the North was still reeling from the revelation that he was a Targaryen –a fact that he still hadn't completely accepted-, not with the lives of so many people on the line, not when there were two Queens ready to destroy the land for a throne.

His mind went again to the woman that talked to him. She had something regal about her, like she was a highborn lady. She was also smart; she'd figured out that asking Jon for protection was the safest bet and went for it. He didn't think she was the oldest, but the other three had heard her.

She was also… Beautiful. Extremely beautiful.

Jon had seen beautiful women before: Sansa was exquisitely beautiful, but there was something different about her. Something beyond mere beauty.

Susan. That was what the other man had called her.

"Your Grace." Davos cleared his throat as he entered the room

Jon looked at Bran as Meera pushed him into the room. His cousin had an air about him, like he only did what he wanted. Even now, when he'd called him to be there, it looked like he'd expected it and was only there because he wanted to. Bran certainly wasn't the boy Jon remembered.

"Bran." He gave her a short nod. "What are your thoughts about our visitors?"

"I had a vision about them yesterday." He replied placidly.

Arya snorted. "Of course, you did."

Jon ignored Arya and pressed Bran. "You knew four people would appear in the middle of Winterfell's hall?"

"I knew four siblings would come." He explained. "I saw them: fighting battles, bringing Spring."

"Excuse me?" Sansa looked at her. "Bringing Spring? We still have years of Winter ahead."

"They've done it before." Bran continued, his voice still without any inflection or emotion. "Ask the one they call Gentle Queen. I saw her riding the back of a Lion, fighting an army. She can confirm it or deny it."

Arya rolled her eyes so hard Jon feared she was going to lose them.

"The blizzard stopped after they arrived." Bran reminded them.

"Which one is the Gentle one?" Sansa asked.

"Just call the name." Jon decided. "See if one of them answers to it." He looked at Ser Davos. "Bring me the Gentle Queen."

* * *

 **Notes: Next chapter...**

 **Jon and Susan meet and sparkles fly!**

 **Let me know your feelings.**

 **xoxo**


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTES:** **Thank you for the kind comments!**

 **Susan and Jon come face to face officially. Will sparks fly?**

 **How about the others?**

 **Let's see what happens!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

The woman guarding them –Brienne, Lucy had found out –asked someone to bring other two blankets for them and Susan was immensely relieved by it. She was dreading the moment they'd be called in front of the king –or whatever his title was –to explain themselves, for how could they explain they were from a different world?

They'd be lucky if these people didn't think they were assassins sent for their King.

The older man that had searched Edmund and Peter for weapons came in and gave them all a look. "Gentle Queen?" He called.

Susan answered on a reflex, born of years of hearing the title. "Yes, my Lord?"

The man himself looked surprised upon hearing her reply. "The King wishes to speak to you, my Lady."

Peter stood. "How does your King know her name?" He demanded to know.

"Peter, don't be rude." Susan chided getting up. She passed her blanket to Lucy. "I'll talk to your King." She informed the man.

"Not alone!" Peter protested immediately.

"Anyway he wants." Susan almost hissed at her brother. "He has proven himself a man of his word, and we do owe him an explanation."

Susan's voice as gentle and calm, but her eyes told Peter that if he didn't shut up she'd kill him. After many years, Peter was smart enough to understand it and be quiet.

The man opened the cell door and Susan nodded at him as she passed. He gave a stiff nod to Brienne and so they left.

The man walked ahead of her and two guards were right behind Susan. They walked silently until they stopped by a door.

He opened the door for Susan and she stepped into the room. Behind a desk was the man she'd seen before, the King. He had a serious face and a frown, but he was quite handsome. He was young, but the scars on his face showed he was a warrior. He made quite the imposing figure.

To his right there was a beautiful red-headed woman –his queen, perhaps? –and to his left there was a brunette who wore breeches and a very unfriendly face. On a corner of the room, almost like they were hiding, there was a boy sitting and a girl with wild hair by his side.

"Your Majesty." Susan curtsied prettily and saw the man frown at the title -maybe they used something different here? –but he didn't correct her.

"I am Jon Targaryen, King in the North." He informed her. "Who are you and where have you come from?"

"My King…" She started carefully. "I will gladly answer to that, but I am afraid you'll think me deranged if I do so."

The two women close to King arched their browns in such a similar way that Susan was convinced they were sisters, or at least closely related. The King's frown deepened. "I'd hear your answer anyway."

She nodded, her posture perfect, because image was essential right now. "I am Queen Susan, the Gentle, ruler of Narnia, Duchess of Silvershore, Chief of the Narnian Archers and Dame of the Most Noble Order of the Lion."

Everybody just stared at her.

"I am sorry, we're overly fond of titles. You should hear Peter's." She offered.

"Lion?" The brunette repeated. "She serves the Lannisters!" She accused.

Susan controlled her impulse of arching an eyebrow. "I know nothing of Lannisters and I am a Queen. I serve no one."

The King's eyebrows went up, but the redheaded woman grinned a bit. "You said Narnia?"

"Yes, my Lady. That's my country."

"Never heard of it." The brunette said, and once again it came out as an accusation.

They all traded looks, and one by one shook their heads, concluding no one had ever heard of it. Susan, however, wasn't surprised, she'd been expecting this.

"Is it beyond Westeros?" The King asked.

"I believe it is actually beyond your world, Your Majesty." She replied honestly.

In face of her words, the boy that was still sitting pushed forward a bit, clearly interested. Susan finally realized he was in a wheelchair.

"Beyond our world?" The brunette inquired. "What does that mean?"

"I told you I would sound crazy." Susan reminded them.

"You certainly do." The woman accused –again.

"Arya." The King admonished quietly, but his eyes never left Susan. "Is that the world you brought Spring to?" He wanted to know.

Susan couldn't hide her surprise. "How do you know that?" She asked, forgetting for a second he was the King and should be addressed as so.

"So it's true?" The redhead beside the King wanted to know.

"Well, yes, but not because my siblings and I have any kind of magical power." She hurried to explain. "It was part of a prophecy. Our arrival in Narnia ended the 100 years of Winter.'

"Arrival from where?" The King asked.

Oh Aslan, this would get worse. "From our original world."

"So you're telling us that there are two worlds beside ours?" Arya asked dryly.

"More like a thousand, my Lady." Susan replied. "Infinite possibilities."

"This is ridiculous." Arya declared to the King. "She's mad."

"Your Majesty." Susan did her best to hide the worry in her voice. She had to be strong, she had to convince him they weren't a problem. "We mean you and your people no harm. We don't even know how we ended up here, surrounded by your men."

The King was looking at her, but didn't say a word, so she took this as an encouragement to keep going. "Let us go and we'll leave your Kingdom. You have my word."

The quiet boy looked like he wanted to say something, but chose not to. The other two women were looking at the King, waiting for him.

"The four of you are siblings?" He questioned.

"Yes, my King."

"And you're the Queen?"

"We rule Narnia together." She explained. "The four of us are Kings and Queens of Narnia."

He traded a look with the redhead. "So you're married." He concluded.

Whatever Susan had been expecting it wasn't that conclusion. "I… I just said we're siblings."

"So?" He insisted.

What kind of place was this? How could he think this kind of question was even remotely appropriated? "We are not married, Your Majesty."

"Why do you keep calling him 'Majesty'?" The redhead asked curiously.

"Is it not the appropriate title?" Susan asked bemused.

"No, lass." It was the older man who replied. "It'd be 'Your Grace'."

"Oh, I do beg your pardon, Your Grace. I meant no disrespect."

"It's of no consequence." He dismissed her concern as if he couldn't care less about it. "We have a problem here, you see? I can't just let you and your family go, because I don't know for a fact that you won't hurt my people. However, I also can't keep you as prisoners, since you've done nothing."

"If I may, Your Grace." Susan called respectfully. "Perhaps we could stay and serve you as your subjects. That way you will be able to keep your eyes on us and we'd still be useful."

"I thought you served no one." He reminded her of her own words.

"I am no Queen here." She indicated.

"And how would you serve me?" He wondered.

She had no idea if he'd intended for the question to sound so suggestive, but based on the look of confusion of the other women they were also surprised by his choice of phrasing.

Susan chose to ignore it. "We're all trained warriors, so we can help train your people."

"You're a warrior?" Arya didn't even try to hide her disbelief.

"I don't carry a bow and a quiver as accessories because they match my dresses." She told the other woman sweetly.

"What else?" The redhead asked.

"Peter and Edmund became quite good with constructions and repairs and I saw you need it." The way from the cells to this room had showed that the castle was in bad shape. They'd probably faced some kind of battle recently. "Lucy and I are decent seamstresses. Besides that, we've become quiet efficient at running a kingdom, since we've been doing it for some time now."

This time the King himself looked a bit incredulous. "How long would that be?"

"Ten years. How about you?" Her smile was still sweet, but the King was not fooled.

"Careful there, my Lady." His voice had a reminder.

"I apologize, my King. I was just asking." Her face gave nothing. "We can also teach the children their letters and numbers."

This apparently was way too shocking for everybody present and the King seemed positively baffled by the offer. "Teach the children?"

"Yes, Your Grace. All the children in Narnia know how to read and basic Math." She informed him. She chose not to say that those "children" were actually talking animals, since she didn't know if they had those here.

"Why?" The redhead asked.

"Why not?" Susan offered back. "Educated children become more efficient adults. It is a better form of making sure that news and messages get everywhere, and places are run more efficiently."

The King still didn't seem convinced by her argument. "Anything else?"

Susan knew she shouldn't, but she was tired of being accused of absolutely nothing, but still treated like some kind of criminal. "Unless you wish to order me to warm your bed, Your Grace, no, nothing else." She didn't exactly snap at him, but it was a close call.

The King became perfectly still for a minute, and all the others seemed to hold their breath. Susan knew she had said smoothing beyond stupid and thoughtless but now it was too late. "You are lucky, my Lady…" He started slowly, his voice as cold as ice. "That I am not the kind of man that would hold you to that offer."

Susan took a deep breath and bowed gracefully. "I am truly sorry, Your Grace, my words were beyond inappropriate." Her apology was sincere, mostly because she had to fix the mess she herself had made. "But as much as I understand your worry as a King responsible for the welfare of so many people, I ask that you understand my frustration and worry as my family and I are facing judgement, even though we've done nothing."

He stared at her for a long minute in complete silence. Susan looked back, unflinching.

"Ser Davos." He called, without taking his eyes off her.

"Your Grace?" The older man took a step forward.

"Bring the others." He ordered, finally breaking his gaze. "Ask Brienne and Tormund to accompany you."

"Yes, Your Grace." The man left and Susan had to stand there in silence with all of them staring at her.

But if this brute was thinking it would affect her, he was out of his mind. She would show him the true meaning of being a royal.

So she just straightened her back and waited.

* * *

 **NOTES: Oh Susan... Oh Jon.**

 **So cute. lol**

 **Let me know your feelings!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes:** **Thank you so much for the comments! BTW, answering one of them... No, I won't be shipping Arya with any of them. The only ships are Susan/Jon and Sansa/Peter.**

 **I'm glad you're enjoying this.**

 **Time for all the Pevensies to meet all the Starks.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

"It's awfully kind of you to walk us, Ser Davos." Lucy smiled at the man, who had actually offered his arm to the girl.

Edmund rolled his eyes, while Peter hid a grin. Trust Lucy to charm their jailers in under four minutes and make him feel he was being nice for escorting them when it was his job.

Susan might be the diplomat of the family, but Lucy was naturally trustworthy and people just flocked to her.

"I am worried about Susan." Edmund admitted from his right.

"King Jon will treat your sister with nothing but the utmost respect, Lord Edmund." Brienne informed him earnestly.

"Believe me when I say, lady Brienne, that I do not wish to say I don't believe in you." Peter replied honestly. "However, I am the eldest brother of two beautiful sisters. I don't like when they're with men that I don't know and trust."

Brienne nodded like his answer made perfect sense for her. Of course, she didn't know that Peter wasn't just being overly cautious. He was still suffering with the regret of all the events that led to Susan's kidnapping, not long ago. So was Edmund, for that matter.

"Don't worry, lad." Tormund, the redheaded brute, called. "Snow might as well not have a pecker anymore, since he doesn't use it."

"Tormund!" Davos bristled. "We have a lady present."

"Beg your pardon, little lady." The burly man said directly to Lucy, but he didn't look repentant.

"He gets too close to my sisters he really won't have a pecker anymore." Peter grumbled.

"Peter!" Lucy chided. "He's our host, and this isn't polite."

"You've been learning from Sue, Lucy." Edmund grinned. "The haughty tone is exactly the same."

The youngest Pevensie showed her tongue to her brother.

Ser Davos had a bemused look on his face as he looked at the siblings, but he once again became serious when they came to the solar.

Peter entered first and found Susan standing there. She had that look on her face, one that he knew meant she'd been taking them all to school, showing how much of a Queen she was. Peter was always amused to see her putting people in their place, he just wasn't sure it was an appropriate thing right now.

"Susan." He stepped close to her, his hand going to her back. "Are you alright?"

"The King has been nothing but courteous, brother." She smiled kindly at him, and Peter knew she was being sarcastic.

He gave the other man a look. "Your Majesty." He nodded.

"Actually, it's 'Your Grace'." Susan informed him.

Peter arched a brow at his sister, but turned to the man again, this time bowing. "Your Grace."

The King took the four siblings standing in front of him. "Would you introduce me to your siblings, my Lady?" He asked of Susan.

"Should I spare you a lot of time, or would you like to hear their titles as well, my King?" She said with that frosty politeness.

He heard Edmund turning a snicker into a cough, but the King never replied, he just arched a very expressive eyebrow.

"This is my youngest sister, Queen Lucy, the Valiant, Duchess of Ferny Hills, Healer of Wounds and Dame of the Most Noble Order of the Lion." She indicated Lucy, who curtsied prettily and smiled.

"This is my younger brother, King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March and Knight of the Noble Order of the Lion." She put her hand on Edmund's shoulder, who had stopped by her left.

"And this is the eldest of us." She nodded towards Peter. "High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion."

"Aslan also calls him Sir Wolf's Bane." Lucy offered.

That gave them all pause, and Susan sighed. "Lucy, their sigil is a wolf." She pointed at the obvious banner behind the King. "That wasn't assuring."

Lucy looked properly embarrassed. "I am so sorry, Your Grace." She hurried to say. "That was awfully tasteless of me."

Susan sighed once again. "These are my siblings, Your Grace." She finished, and Peter almost smiled at her disgruntlement.

The King finally chose to rise to his feet. "I am King Jon Targaryen." He informed them. "I don't have so many creative titles, unless I decide to use the old ones."

"We can always go back to calling you Lord Crow." Tormund offered from behind the siblings.

The King ignored the big man. "Welcome to Winterfell."

"It is an honor to be here, Your Grace." Peter offered. "Has my sister explained what happened?"

The King nodded. "About other worlds and Spring."

"And how we aren't married." Susan offered to Peter.

"Married?" Lucy repeated shocked. "But we're siblings!"

"Apparently it isn't much of an impediment here." Susan commented.

The King gave her a look, like it wasn't the first time she'd been a bit insolent in his presence, which surprised Peter, because normally Susan was beyond courteous. Still, this was his sister, and no one would look at her like that.

Peter took a step forward, putting himself between the King and Susan. "Did you come to an understanding with my sister, Your Grace?"

"She offered your services." The King informed him.

"Have you accepted it?"

The King nodded. "We're waiting for my Maester, so you may know the people that run Winterfell."

They waited in a tense silence for two minutes, Peter never daring to take his eyes off the King, until the door opened and a fat man with pink cheeks and a woman came in.

"Sam, come here." The King called the man. "This is Sam Tarly, he is our Maester. His wife Gilly is my cousin's handmaiden." The King said.

The Pevensie siblings curtsied to both.

"Ser Davos is the Master-At-Arms of Winterfell." He indicated the older woman. "Lady Brienne is part of the personal guard of my cousin. Tormund is the representative of the Free Folk in the North." The redheaded man grunted his agreement.

The King turned to the two women behind them and they came closer. Peter had kept his eyes on the man the whole time, so this was the first time he actually paid attention to them.

He wasn't sure how he had missed the redhead at first, but Lucy would probably say it was because he was an idiot.

He'd never seen a more beautiful woman in his life. Her hair was like a river of fire and her eyes were two sapphires. He was pretty sure he was staring.

"These are my cousins." The King informed them. "Lady Sansa is my Hand, and Lady Arya, my Captain of the Guards." He indicated first the redhead, then the brunette.

The siblings once again bowed in respect.

"So you're married to which one?" Lucy asked cheerfully.

Jon looked at her, like he wasn't sure if she was making a serious question or being sarcastic. "Neither."

"Oh." She looked confused for a minute. "But I thought you married your siblings here, so marrying your cousins must be pretty normal too."

"Lucy!" Susan called appalled.

The younger girl blushed deeply. "I am sorry!"

Tormund was guffawing. "I like the little lass." He declared.

"Who are they?" Susan pointed at the two people who'd been on the back of the room in silence.

The King looked like he'd just remembered about them. "This is my cousin, Bran Stark, and Meera Reed." He informed them simply.

It didn't explain anything, much less the vacant look in the boy's eyes. Was he sick? Did the family hide him away, for some reason? He didn't even look at them as he was introduced; Meera was the who did, and she just gave them a quiet nod.

However, if Peter was honest he didn't understand any of those titles, though he could deduce some of them. But what was a Hand of a King?

"Lady Sansa will get you rooms for tonight." The King informed them. "Tomorrow we'll make better arrangements. I would like to see you all at the training grounds early in the morning, so we can access how your abilities might help us. Later Maester Tarly can appraise you to the situation in the North."

They all nodded. It was a bit more than they had expected.

"Your Grace…" Lucy took a step forward. "I do not wish to abuse your generosity, but what of our weapons?"

"No weapons until I know I can trust you." The King replied immediately.

"This is a fair assessment, Your Grace." Lucy started again. "But I have just one thing to ask of you. Those weapons are precious to us, very much so. They kept us safe and were a special gift from someone. Keep that in mind when you keep them."

Jon studied Lucy for a minute, before nodding. "This is acceptable, my Lady."

"Thank you, Your Grace." Lucy bowed perfectly, a smile on her face.

"I shall take you to your rooms now." Lady Sansa declared. Even her voice was pretty. "At this time we only have two chambers available. We have many lords staying at Winterfell now, so we're lucky to have these two."

"We can share." Edmund assured her. "We shared a lot of tents during battles."

"I am staying with Sue, because both of you snore." Lucy hurried to say.

"We do not!" The brothers protested at the same time.

Lady Sansa looked amused by the display. "Follow me."

The four siblings curtsied to the King one last time before following the redhead. They saw that Lady Arya and Brienne were following them, obviously guarding the woman.

Peter was trying to stop looking at her, but it was impossible. She was immensely gracious, a true lady. Sure, he'd seen other woman that were gracious –Susan was a perfect lady –but, Sansa had something different, steel beneath the velvet of her skin, strength hidden under…

Susan elbowed his middle and gave him a look. He was caught.

Sansa stopped in front of one of the doors. "Here is one room."

"Go on, Sue and Lucy." Peter told them gently. "We'll talk tomorrow." He dropped a kiss to each of their foreheads and watched as they entered the room and closed the door.

A guard was posted there, and lady Brienne whispered some order to him.

"Follow me." Sansa said to Peter and Edmund.

They didn't have to walk much until they were standing next to another door. "Thank you, my lady." Peter told her.

She just nodded at him. "I'll see you tomorrow. You should rest."

"We will. Sweet dreams." Peter bowed to her.

She arched a brow, but just nodded at them as they entered the room.

Once the door closed behind them Edmund snickered. "So suave…"

* * *

 **Notes: Someone is halfway in love already, and someone else is going to be a bit more stubborn about it... hahahaha**

 **Let me know your feelings!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes: Hello there!**

 **Once again, thank you for the comments and the kudos and all the great support.**

 **I love crackships and crossovers and it's always nice to know people that enjoy it as well. (By the way, I accept reccomendations!)**

 **I read this quickly, but it wasn't beta-read. If you find anything too weird, let me know!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

Jon was held back by some lords who wanted to discuss the siblings. He promised the men he would talk about it on the meeting they'd have in the afternoon. He just had no idea what he would say.

When he finally managed to free himself from them, he heard that the four siblings were with Davos on the courtyard.

He could see Arya, Brienne –and curiously –Sansa there, watching a match. Podrick was also there and three of the four visitors were also watching. They were all dressed in the same clothes of the day before. Sansa would have to find them new ones.

He came closer and realized that Davos was facing Edmund, their swords locked in combat. Tormund –whom Jon hadn't seen before –was yelling encouragements in form of insults to the both.

Jon stopped close to his family. "Good morning." He murmured.

Arya just grumbled her answer, eyes fixed on the fight. Brienne –respectful as always –properly greeted her King.

"Good morning, Jon." Sansa murmured to him. He was relieved she'd finally taken to calling him Jon when there wasn't anyone around.

"Early start for everybody?" He asked, indicating the siblings with his head.

"I guess that nobody had a good night of sleep." She answered.

Jon's eyes went to the match once again. The young boy could really hold his own. His foot work was a bit different from what Jon had learned, like his fighting style was a bit different. It still proved efficient, though, when he disarmed Davos.

"I yield." The older man said in good humor, hands up.

Edmund bowed to him. "It was a pleasure sparring with you, my Lord."

Davos clapped a hand on his shoulder. "The pleasure was all mine, lad." He turned to the other. "Lord Peter, a round?"

"Would you mind if I had a turn with my sister first?" He indicated Susan with his head. "She's terrible at this."

"Why, thank you, Peter. You're so kind." She rolled her eyes.

Davos chuckled. "Have at it, children."

Susan huffed as she entered the courtyard and picked the sword from Edmund's hand. "I hate sword fighting."

"I am aware of that." Peter swung the sword he got from Davos experimentally. "And that's exactly why you need to practice. This sword is different from the one you're used to, it's heavier. Be careful."

"Give me a second." She asked, sticking the tip of the sword on the ground, before removing her jacket and throwing it to Lucy. She picked her sword again and swung it around a bit. "Let us start."

Jon observed as the siblings circled each other before Susan attacked and Peter parried her. She was wearing a billowing white shirt with some kind of blue corset on top of it, but every time she moved her arm, the collar of said shirt revealed more of her skin. It was… Distracting.

Jon wasn't happy that he noticed it.

"Susan, lift your arm or I'm going to cut it off!" Peter barked to his sister.

"With a blunt sword?" She snapped back.

Edmund snickered. "If Peter doesn't cool it, Sue is likely to run him with that sword. Blunt or not."

Lucy shook her head. "She's slow today and she hates swords. Peter is going to win soon."

"Care to make a wager?" Edmund asked.

"Yes." They shook hands.

Davos watched on amused, and almost missed the moment Peter tripped his sister, who went down hard. However, before he could make her yield, Susan rolled and kicked the back of his knee, making her brother fall.

Both pulled their swords at the same time, their tips stopping close to the other's belly. It was a draw.

"You're getting slow, brother." Susan smirked at her brother.

"Maybe you're getting better, sister." He smirked back at her, before rising and offering her a hand to do the same.

"Lord Peter." Jon stepped closer. "May I have the next turn with you?"

Peter arched a brow and Susan had to elbow him. "Of course, your Grace."

Susan passed by Jon and gave him the sword. "Peter normally leaves his left side open." She informed, before going to where her other siblings were.

"That one is a piece of work." Arya commented with Sansa.

"They can call the brother High King as much as they want." Sansa spoke. "She's obviously the one they follow."

Peter and Jon circled each other for a bit, before they finally started attacking.

"Is it me…" Lucy started slowly, "Or are they really fighting?"

Susan looked from her brother to the King. "Oh heavens." She huffed.

"Should we do something?" Lucy asked concerned.

"Why?" Edmund was completely unconcerned.

Jon hit Peter with the back of his hand, but the other man didn't go down.

"This is ridiculous." Susan decided. "Podrick."

The man turned so fast to Susan he almost fell to the ground. "My Lady?"

"I need a bucket of water." She told him. "Could you get me one?"

"Bucket of water?" He looked confused. "Sure, My Lady."

He ran off and quickly came back with the bucket. Good thing, because Peter had just hit the King that was housing them, and Susan was pretty sure there was blood now.

"Where should I take it, My Lady?" Podrick asked.

"Just give it to me." She smiled sweetly at him.

He looked beyond puzzled now, but still passed the bucket to her. Susan thanked him and marched to the courtyard.

And threw all the water at her brother and the King.

The cold water. While they were outside, surrounded by snow. It wasn't pleasant.

"SUSAN!" Peter bellowed.

"If the two of you are finished you the alpha male demonstration…" She said calmly, gently putting the bucket down. "We all have things to do. I imagine the King's time is precious."

Jon looked to Peter, just to find the other man already looking at him. The King wouldn't know how to explain what happened. This man, this supposed King, was a prideful, arrogant one, however Jon always prided himself on being reasonably level headed.

Apparently, he wasn't that level headed anymore.

"You're right, as usual." Peter gave his sister a winning smile. "I apologize, Your Grace."

"It's not necessary." Jon grumbled.

"Now, get me some arrows, Peter." Susan told her brother. "If you are lucky I won't use you as a target." She arched a brow at him.

Jon felt a smile tugging at his lips, but fought it. He nodded at the siblings and turned to leave the courtyard, only to find Lady Lucy talking to Ghost.

"Hello, sir. What's your name?"

Edmund elbowed his sister –they did that a lot to each other. "Wolves don't speak, Lucy." His voice was a bit strained.

She seemed confused for a moment, then she saw Jon. "Your Grace. Who is this?" She asked indicating Ghost.

Jon observed his wolf with a curious frown. He was obediently sitting in front of Lady Lucy, allowing her to pet him, in a way he never let anyone but the other Starks do. "This is Ghost. He's a friend."

"As he should be." Lucy smiled at him.

"My sister is very fond of animals, Your Grace." Edmund gave him a strained smile. "Often talks to them."

There was something there, but Jon just wasn't sure what it was. Perhaps Lady Lucy had some kind of gift that made possible for her to communicate with animals?

The sound of arrows hitting targets made Jon turn back to where Susan and Peter were still standing. She was firing arrows at the stationary targets so fast, that Jon took a moment to realize where the arrows came from.

She was holding them on her draw hand, and passing them to the arrow in a split second. He'd never seen someone shoot so fast. And it wasn't just fast: she was hitting bull's eye every single time.

"She doesn't miss." Jon murmured.

"Ever." Edmund agreed. "We always keep that in mind before disagreeing with her."

"Once she shot at a Lord from across a ballroom." Lucy informed excited. "He had a goblet to his mouth and it ended stuck to a column."

Jon arched a brow. "Good to know."

He was starting to wonder if he'd made a good choice when he let the Pevensies stay. He looked up to the sky; it was blue, clear and the weak Winter sun was shining for the first time in a week.

Perhaps there was something there.

* * *

 **N/A: I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Let me know your feelings.**

 **xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes: Hello there!**

 **Thank you so much for all the kind comments. It's really ncie having you all here for this crazy ride.**

 **In this chapter we'll have a time jump, Susan and Jon have a very peculiar conversation, Peter is shameless and Lucy is shipping it all.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

Three weeks passed by and Jon barely noticed them, but he did notice how central the Pevensies had become to Winterfell in the meantime.

Sansa and Sam had dedicated a good amount of time in explaining the basic history of the North and of Westeros and the current political situation. The Pevensies were aghast with the situation and Lucy kept muttering something about "siblings" and "what is wrong with you people?"

They explained –only briefly –about their own Kingdom and how they became its rulers, but Jon felt there was much more to the story.

However, the Pevensies made themselves right at home at Winterfell.

Edmund could always be seen besides Ser Davos, helping with the training of the new soldiers. He was a quieter boy and very observant. Lady Lucy bonded very well with the Free Folk and became essential for the communication between them and the Northmen.

Sometimes Jon caught Ghost following the little Lady around and she appeared to be talking to him. Curiously to Jon it seemed like his wolf was actually paying attention to what she said.

Jon liked both Edmund and Lucy a lot. Well, the whole Winterfell was taken by the sweet girl, everybody always had smiles for her. Even Arya, who seemed to take the youngest Pevensie under her wing. Edmund was good company and an insightful person.

Jon's problem was with the other two Pevensies.

To be perfectly fair Lord Peter and Lady Susan were as helpful as their siblings, if not more.

Peter's claim of being experienced with construction wasn't a boast; he did know a great deal and under his guidance the reconstruction of Winterfell was going by faster. They were even talking about improvements outside of the keep –bridges, mills. He wasn't afraid to get his hands dirty either. Jon often found him working side by side with the men.

But damn it if that fucker wasn't arrogant! By the Gods, he had a high opinion of himself; he was high handed and stubborn. Jon also wasn't happy with the way he looked at Sansa, so he was keeping his eye on Peter.

Then there was Susan… Now that woman was infuriating in a way Jon never thought anyone before.

He'd always been calm and collected, but something about Susan made him want to explode.

She'd become central to the working of Winterfell. Sansa had been running herself dry acting as his Hand and Lady of the Keep at the same time. Susan stepped in, assumed all the daily tasks of the place so Sansa could focus on her political duties. She started overseeing the meals, the servants, the running of it all. She took over effortlessly, but still respecting Sansa's position.

And she was good for Sansa! They had become fast friends and now it was rare to see one without the other. Sansa had been guarded since they retook Winterfell, but Jon saw that his cousin was smiling more now, and this was good, because he wanted her to be happy.

But Susan… Gods, that woman!

She kept her siblings in check –even Peter and his ego –but she herself was quite stubborn. She was all logic and courtesies and Jon never felt more of a base-born than when he talked to her. She didn't actually treat him that way –she was perfectly courteous all the time –but she was so much of a Lady that he couldn't help but notice how different they were.

The Gods knew she had no problems with speaking her mind to him.

Like right now.

"You need to find Ser Davos a wife."

Jon turned to Susan and wondered –not for the first time –how she looked as a Queen of her own lands, because if standing there -with a borrowed dress, acting as a chatelaine - she looked more like royalty than he did with a crown on his head, he could barely picture her as a Queen.

"Excuse me?" When he saw her approaching him and stopping by his side he knew she was about to say something, he just didn't expect this.

"Someone kind." She continued. "Not too young, so he won't feel he's marrying his daughter, but not too old that she can't give him children."

She had some nerve.

Jon's eyes followed hers to the dance floor where Davos was spinning Lucy around, an indulging smile on his face. The man had taken to the Pevensies so easily, like a father figure.

"Why are you saying this to me?" He asked her.

"You are his King." She indicated. "This is also part of your duties, right?" Again, she wasn't being disrespectful, but Jon couldn't help but feel the jab.

"Besides…" She continued, her expression softer now as she looked at Davos. "That man deserves a family of his own to care for and love."

She was right, of course. Davos had taken pretty hard the death of his wife and he was a man of family. He lost his son during Blackwater and it also hurt him a lot.

Jon knew he would agree to this anyway, but the fact that Susan was the one to bring this to his attention rattled a bit. It shouldn't, but it did.

"I suppose that means I will have to find you a husband as well." He didn't know why he said it, but it was already done.

She turned to him, a brow arched elegantly. She didn't need to say a word, Jon was pretty sure she thought he was a fool for even suggesting it.

"I am quite capable of finding a husband for myself." She informed him. "Not that I have any intention of marrying soon. Men are the ones that normally need help with that."

Jon took a deep breath. "So I should find wives for your brothers?"

Susan chuckled. "Please do." She smiled at him. "I'd love to see that."

Jon let out a low chuckle, but Susan seemed surprised by it. Had he never laughed in front of her?

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked instead of following that line of thought.

"I'm a bit tired of it." She informed him.

She had danced with many men already, so it was a good excuse at least. The Lords were leaving in the next morning, after a long stay in Winterfell. Not all the problems had been solved, but most of them had. At least they didn't want to burn the Pevensies anymore and accepted that Jon wouldn't kneel to the Dragon Queen.

Sansa had decided that they should have a feast to send the Lords away and had worked with Susan to make it happen.

"What about you, Your Grace?" Susan asked him. "You haven't danced at all. There must be someone you could dance with. Perhaps one of your cousins?"

"I don't dance." Jon informed her.

There it was again, the arched brow. "No?"

"I see no reason to subject someone to my clumsiness."

The admission startled a laugh out of Susan and she covered her mouth with her hands. "I am sorry, Your Grace." She said, still laughing a bit. "I didn't expect this."

"It is good to know my clumsiness amuses you." He told her a bit dryly, but there was a grin on his lips now.

She put her hands to her chest dramatically. "Never, Your Grace."

Jon shook his head, and was trying to think of what else he could say when someone called her name. "Excuse me, Your Grace." She curtsied and left.

Jon watched as the men watched her go. Lucy had become the sweetheart of Winterfell, everybody doted on her and adored the kind girl. Susan was also adored, but in a completely different way. The women respected her and the men… The men watched her walk by, charmed by her elegance, entranced by her beauty.

Two things Jon wished he never noticed.

"I just believe we all should be careful with these people. If they have the power to bring Spring…"

"They never claimed to have that power, Lord Manderly." Sansa interjected firmly.

"But we cannot deny the changes we've seen so far!" The man insisted.

Sansa sighed. It wasn't the first time in the last weeks that someone approached her regarding the Pevensies supposed magical powers to bring Spring to the North.

She almost wanted to accuse Bran of spreading that rumor, however it didn't seem like something the Raven of Three Something or Another would do. But now half of Winterfell watched the siblings in awe and the other was mistrustful.

The problem was that the changes in the weather were becoming obvious. Spring hadn't arrived suddenly to the North, but it looked like it was coming. There hadn't been one single blizzard since the night they arrived, when before they had one every other day.

The daylight was lingering a bit more –not much, not even a full hour –but people noticed; and that same day the sky had been pure blue for the whole day.

It was a bit scary, if Sansa was to be honest.

The siblings, however, didn't claim any credit for it. They kept doing their part at the keep, working alongside the people of the North.

Sansa was happy for their presence. Lucy had a calming effect on Arya, which in turn had a calming effect on everybody else. Edmund was a great company to Jon and Davos, and Susan, more than a friend to Sansa, was a balm to the Hand's damaged soul.

Sansa only had problems with one of the Pevensies.

"My Lady." Speak of the devil… "I came to remind you of our dance."

Sansa turned to the fair haired man and arched a brow. "Dance?"

"Yes, my Lady." Peter replied smoothly. "You graciously conceded me this dance, remember?"

No, she hadn't. He wasn't even remotely ashamed of his lie and Sansa felt thorn between amusement and exasperation.

Peter Pevensie was a big problem.

Once upon a time –before all the things that Sansa wished she could just forget –he'd be like a fairy tale come to life: a real prince –a King, he'd say – with his golden hair, courtly manners and confident smile.

However, Sansa would never be fooled by those things again. His golden hair only made her think of Joffrey and his name… By the Seven, his name reminded her of someone better left forgotten.

She knew the look in his eyes, she wasn't a naïve girl anymore and understood what man thought when they looked at a woman.

Peter might not look at her with lechery or greed, but he was aware of her beauty and interested in it. Sansa was dead tired of men lusting after her looks or title.

Her life would be easier if Peter Pevensie wasn't so… Him.

"Of course, my Lord." She nodded at him, before excusing herself from Lord Manderly and accepting Peter's arm.

"Have you no shame?" Sha asked once they were on the dance floor.

"You looked like you wanted to be anywhere but there." He said instead of answering her question. "I just thought I'd give you a graceful excuse to go."

"So you fancy you were rescuing me?" She asked toneless.

"As a man with two sisters, I know better than to answer that, My Lady." He grinned. "Just think of it as me being a faithful servant of your house."

Honestly, most of the time Sansa was at a loss of how to react to him.

He was a good man –as far as she knew. He treated the people with respect, dotted on his sisters, cared for his brother and was hard working. However, he was also extremely arrogant, stubborn and had a bit of a temper.

Sansa didn't trust that temper and she hardly knew him well enough to not be concerned about it.

However, if she was to be honest, Peter wasn't forward with her. He was actually more respectful that most men who'd expressed an interest on her in recent times.

He did flirt and asked for dances, but he never took advantage of any moment: if they danced, he kept the proper distance; if they talked he deferred to her position; if they happened to meet alone, he always kept his distance.

He wasn't pressing his interest on her, but still…

It was there, she could see it clear as day when he smiled at her, when he sought her out, when he looked at her.

Jon wasn't happy about it and Arya had offered to kick his arse, but Sansa had refused it. He hadn't done anything.

Yet.

Besides, Brienne was always a quiet presence, looming nearby. Even if he tried anything, he wouldn't get very far.

Their dance finished and Sansa curtsied. "Lord Peter."

"My Lady." He picked her hand up and brought it close to his lips, but he didn't kiss it. He never did. His lips never touched her skin, unlike some who kissed her hand with moist lips, or that time a very petulant knight tried to kiss her palm.

Peter never pressed the limits.

Sansa never knew how to properly answer to him, but damn it if the arrogant fool wasn't always prepared for her.

"As always, my Lady's beauty outshines the stars." He offered once he had let go of her hand.

She arched a brow. "As always, flattery drips easily from your lips."

"How can it be just flattery in face of a worthy subject, My Lady?" He asked her, before bowing once again and leaving.

Honestly. The cheek of that man.

XxX

"Tell me I'm delirious now." Lucy demanded.

Edmund rolled his eyes. "All right. You were right. There's something there."

"Something?" She repeated like Edmund was an idiot. "Peter is completely in love with her."

"I think you're getting ahead of yourself, Lucy." Edmund warned, but he sounded mostly amused. "Besides, if Peter gets too close to lady Sansa there will be a line of people to hurt him: Jon, Davos, Brienne, Arya…"

"Even Susan." Lucy completed with a sigh. "They've become good friends and I think Susan knows something that we don't."

Edmund snickered. "She normally does."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "So…"

"No!" Edmund said immediately. "Whatever you are thinking, the answer is no."

"Ed!" Lucy turned her eyes to her brother. "She would be so good for him."

"I'm not saying she wouldn't, but Jon isn't very fond of Peter. Can you imagine that?"

"Sansa isn't a kid!" Lucy insisted. "She doesn't need his permission."

"Lucy, no!" Edmund was firm. "Do you want to cause a family fight? Is it fair after what they've done for us?"

It was a low blow and Edmund knew it, but he needed his little sister to see what could happen if things went wrong. Romance was only perfect in books, in real life people got hurt and sometimes worse.

They had no right to meddle in here.

"You're right." Lucy sighed.

Jon didn't like Peter all that much, mostly because her brother was too arrogant, but… If Jon had a lady for himself, someone gracious, calm and kind, he might be more open minded to the match.

However, Jon didn't have anyone…

Well, Lucy wouldn't meddle with Sansa and Peter.

For now.

* * *

 **Notes: Important to notice:**

 **I know that -according to the show and the books -Davos has a wife somewhere (in the show they completely forgot she exists) and in the books he has a bunch of other kids (I'm pretty sure in the series he had only the one who died). But anyway, for my reasons I decided to say he's now a widower.**

 **Anyway... Let me know your feelings!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes: Hey there!**

 **Thank you so much for the kind kudos and comments.**

 **In this chapter we'll have a lot of teasing and some gentle flirting... I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

Lucy walked through Winterfell with Ghost by her side. The direwolf was the dearest thing ever; his eyes were so expressive that the young Queen just kept waiting for him to answer her questions.

She missed the talking animals from Narnia, missed the fauns and the sunny days in Cair Paravel. She wondered how they were fairing in Narnia. Had they noticed that the Queens and Kings were gone? Or had the time not passed at all for them?

She worried because she didn't know what they were supposed to do here. She had called to Aslan in prayer, in her dreams and even in the Godswood –as they called it here –but, so far, there was no answer.

Maybe they were supposed to help with the Others, as they were called. Maybe they were here to bring Spring. It was still a mystery to her and Lucy felt a bit unsure.

"Hey, little lady."

Lucy smiled at Arya. "You are aware that I'm taller than you, right?" She teased.

"Still younger, though." Arya grinned. "Come along. Jon wants to talk to the four of you."

"Did something happen?" Lucy asked curiously, as she started walking beside Arya.

"Don't know. Maybe he's going to execute your brother for being an arse." Arya teased.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "If that was cause for execution, we'd have done that years ago."

Arya chuckled. "Well, we're about to find out."

When they entered Jon's solar the other Pevensies were there already. Susan was talking to Sansa quietly, while Peter and Edmund were talking to Ser Davos about the training of the men. Jon wasn't there, though.

Lucy talked to Arya until Jon showed up, almost five minutes later. He had some men behind him, all carrying something.

"You're here." He nodded at them all. "I have something for the four of you. As a thank you for all you've done for Winterfell." Jon declared.

He made a gesture for the men to bring what they were carrying.

"Our things!" Lucy celebrated.

The siblings all but rushed to the collect what belonged to them. Edmund was the first to get there and pick his sword and shield. All his knives –the six of them -were there was well, in their proper cases.

Lucy's hand went immediately to her belt. The dagger was there and so was her cordial in its vial. "My knives?" She asked Edmund.

"Here." Her brother passed her said knives.

Arya arched a brow. "Damn, little lady." She snickered. "Why do you need so many of those?"

"This isn't even the complete set." Edmund informed. "Lucy has more knives than a kitchen."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "You're just jealous because my collection is bigger than yours."

Edmund shoved her sword at her, rolling his eyes all the time.

Peter picked his sword and shield, and Sansa took a step back involuntarily. There was a red lion on his shield, the pommel of his sword was also a lion. It was like some god somewhere was mocking her: bringing this golden king to her house, making him a lion and the epitome of every stupid childhood dream she'd ever had. It was like some cruel deity was taunting her, wondering how much of an idiot she was.

She wasn't a child anymore and she was dead tired of fairy tales.

"Susan, your horn." Lucy passed her sister said horn.

Susan pressed the smooth ivory object against her forehead. Now that it was back on her hands she felt better, like help would come if needed.

"One of squires almost lost his fingers handling your bow." Jon informed Susan.

"He shouldn't have touched it then." She replied placidly.

Jon arched a brow. "How can wood cut someone?" He asked.

"It's not just wood." She informed him. "The bow itself is made of a wood that is rare even in Narnia. Good enough for bows, strong enough to withstand attacks and…" She ran her finger to the curved tips of the bow. "Sharp enough to cut fingers off."

Jon wasn't amused.

Susan took a deep breath. "But… We are thankful for this, your Grace." She told him honestly. "For your hospitality and now for your trust."

He nodded at her.

"Mayhap now Lady Susan can start training the archers for us." Davos suggested.

"It would be an honor." She told the older man. "We need to find candidates."

"I'll see if I can pick some volunteers for you." Davos assured her.

"Susan is very particular about her archers." Peter informed the man. "She is ruthless with them, but they are like family to her."

"I just want them to be prepared." She replied dryly to her brother. "Archers have a very important role in battle and having them well trained can make a lot of difference."

"It's true. Susan once hit a flying arrow before it could hit Peter." Lucy informed the others excitedly.

The Starks traded looks, but no one dared to comment, making the Pevensies trade looks as well, but also forgoing the comments.

"I guess is time for dinner." Sansa declared suddenly.

"You are correct, my Lady." Susan passed the bow to Peter quickly. "I will check the meal."

"I will go with you." The two left the solar.

Sansa and Susan stepped into the corridor and looked at each other. "So…"

Sansa smirked. "Shall we continue?"

"Alys Karstark." Susan spoke as they started making their way to the kitchen.

Sansa shook her head. "Jon decided to marry her to one of the Free Folk and make the man a lord."

Susan hummed her understanding. "So why not one of them? Like Val."

"I've heard they had something." Sansa admitted. "But I think it was brief and it's over."

"Well, they can rekindle the flame or something." Susan made a dismissive gesture.

Sansa didn't even try to fight her grin. "Jon would not be very happy if he knew what we're doing."

"Your cousin needs a wife." Susan informed the other woman. "It's is best if it's someone from the North, so you can strengthen your alliances. And it's better to choose someone from the North fast, before the Dragon Queen decides to marry him to some Southern rose or marry him herself. You all do love incestuous weddings."

Sansa let out a giggle, before covering her mouth. Susan's heart ached every time the redhead felt like she needed to hide even the simplest emotions, but she was going to cure Sansa's heart, even if it was the last thing she did in her life.

"You are terrible." Sansa spoke.

"Me? How absurd." Susan spoke primly, then cracked a smile. "How about your letters?"

"I received some answers already." Sansa confirmed. "I think it was your wording."

"Well, I am no called the Gentle Queen for nothing. I have a knack for diplomacy."

"I was starting to think your title was ironic."

Susan rolled her eyes. "So amusing, My Lady." She snorted and they walked along the hallways, arm in arm.

XxX

"Your sister and my cousin are plotting something." Jon told Edmund as soon as the others cleared the solar.

Edmund snorted. "How observant, Your Grace."

Jon arched a brow at the younger man.

"Jon…" Edmund gave him a pitying look. "They're always plotting something." He informed the other man. "They hardly do anything else."

"What?" Jon asked confused.

Edmund chuckled. "Let us just say that you are very lucky that your cousin is loyal to you. Otherwise they both would have already taken over the North and would probably be preparing to take over Westeros."

"You are joking." Jon spoke flatly.

Edmund snickered. "No, Jon, I'm not. I know my sister. And I'll give you fair warning: the last time she was this secretive about something, she was trying to marry Peter off."

Jon arched a brow. "But she wasn't successful."

"No." Edmund admitted. "But only because she didn't find anyone she liked. She looked all over Narnia, but couldn't find the right woman for him. Peter might be an arrogant fool at times, but he and Sue are close and she wants him to be happy."

"So you're telling me I should be concerned."

"If I were you… I would be."

XxX

Susan had asked Ser Davos to round up all of those who wished to be archers. He asked how young the boys could be, and she arched a brow at him. "I leave the ages of the boys and girls to your consideration."

"Girls?" He asked, a bit dumfounded.

Her brow was still in that elegant arching. "Yes, Ser Davos. The girls."

He opened his mouth, maybe to argue, but then thought better of it. Smart man.

Susan had always been demanding of the people -or animals -she accepted to train as her archers. She took her position as their leader seriously, because good archers could change the result of a battle.

Peter used to make fun of her, saying that archery wasn't that essential. Once she hit the arrow meant for him with hers, he stopped talking that. And apologized. Repeatedly.

She made sure of it.

Ser Davos brought her quite a few candidates, from the Free Folk to Northerners. Most of them were curious; they'd seen her practicing and her ability was becoming something of a legend.

There were over 30 people there, only six of them were girls. She dismissed two of them when she realized they were there because of some of the boys. She then dismissed seven other men, a few because she knew they were there to prove their male superiority.

Yes, she could put them in their place, but she had a serious job to do here and no time to waste with idiots.

She was left with 28 potential archers.

She was curious to see how many of them would be there by the end.

XxX

Susan was sitting with Sansa and embroidering. The Queen of Narnia despised embroidery with a passion, but it didn't take her long to notice that Sansa not only was good at it, but she truly relaxed with the needle in her hand.

Susan imagined it had something to do with the control, the peace and quiet and the logic of embroidery. Lucy was quite good at it, but Susan never learned to like it. Sansa once admitted to the other woman that during her most terrible moments, embroidery was the only scape she could get.

Therefore, if Sansa asked Susan to sit and embroidery with her, she did it.

Sansa was making a red-breasted robin for Lucy –she loved the birds – while Susan was focusing on putting initials on handkerchief. This was simple enough. Brienne was standing by the open door, keeping guard over them.

They had been sitting there in companionable silence when the first pair of giggling maids passed by the door. The three women traded looks, but went back to their work.

Then another three maids passed.

Susan arched a brow at Sansa. "Is your cousin on the training yard?"

Sansa grinned. "Not that I know of. He was supposed to be in a meeting now." She arched a brow at Susan. "Why do you assume it's Jon?"

"The maids fancy him a lot." Susan explained.

Sansa's grin became bigger. "Maybe it's one of your brothers." She indicated.

"Well, it's possible." Susan admitted. "It's just that mostly they are a bit scared of them."

"It's because of the rumors." Sansa offered. "They think you're magical creatures."

They heard giggling coming from somewhere on the hallway.

"Brienne?" Sansa called the other woman, a question clear on her voice.

"They are all going downstairs, My Lady. I don't know why." The woman admitted.

"Well, you know what?" Susan got up. "I want to know."

Sansa bit her lip for a second, before putting her embroidery down. "I do too."

Brienne sighed, but followed the two ladies out of the solar.

They went down the stairs and into the training yard. Sansa had been right, it wasn't Jon. It was Peter.

Susan sighed as she took in the scene. Each one of the siblings was good at something: Susan was the best archer in Narnia, Lucy could throw daggers and knives, Edmund was an amazing swordsman and Peter had a deep appreciation for hand-to-hand combat.

He'd learned some in London –mostly boxing –and in Narnia he found some other masters to teach him.

To make a long story short, Peter was very good at it and he could take most opponents down easily.

Now, that was all beautiful and great. Fighting was a useful ability, but not when her brother was rolling around shirtless.

Why her, good lord?

He was facing off some man of the Free Folk whose name Susan couldn't remember. There were men cheering around them –including Tormund. She found Edmund a bit farther and he was… Yes, he was taking bets, the little prick.

But none of this was a problem. Well, perhaps the fighting and the gambling were a bit of a problem. The biggest problem was that her brother was rolling around the mud shirtless.

No wonder the maids were giggling and fanning themselves.

Susan had to roll her eyes at that.

"Oh my…"

Susan looked at Sansa, who was covering her mouth. She arched a brow. "Something wrong, My Lady?" She asked amused.

"Your brother…" Sansa started, but stopped herself.

"Is an idiot?" Susan offered.

"Yes." Sansa agreed.

"Arrogant."

"Absolutely."

"Completely shameless."

"Yes, definitely."

"And so handsome."

"That too." Then she turned to the other woman. "Susan! No!"

"You agreed." Susan indicated as she laughed.

"You tricked me." Sansa accused.

"Did I really?" Susan asked.

Sansa huffed and refused to answer.

Susan knew that her brothers were good looking –she'd heard many ladies saying so. They were handsome; and she said that in a sisterly way –seriously, what was wrong with the people of this kingdom?

She could only guess the effect that Peter had in other women. She couldn't say she remembered feeling that much interest in a man, but… Well, that was her.

"Should we stop this?" Susan asked Sansa.

The redhead opened her mouth, but before she could actually make a choice, Peter kicked the man on the middle of his chest and he went flying back.

"PETER!" Susan called before she could stop herself.

The whole place went quiet as the men around traded looks. Edmund looked absolutely guilty as he tried to hide the coins in his hand.

Peter ran his hand through his hair and arched a brow in her direction. "Yes, sister?"

Cheeky bastard.

"Care to explain?" She asked dryly, an eyebrow raised in the exact same manner as her brother.

Sansa marveled at how alike they were.

"Just showing the lads some moves." Peter informed them.

"And Edmund?" She turned to her other brother.

"Raising morale among the men." He informed easily.

"With gambling?" Sansa inquired, her voice as dry as a desert.

"It's good for building trust, My Lady." Edmund replied cheekily.

"Your brothers are both shameless." Sansa informed Susan.

Susan sighed. "I am aware."

"Go cover yourself, Peter." Sansa told the man. "Before you freeze."

"Yes, my Lady." Peter gave her a bow and a smile before turning back to the man.

Even as Sansa told Peter he would freeze, she couldn't help looking around. It was sunny; the sky was clear and blue.

It was less cold. Again.

XxX

Jon read the letter on his hand, took a deep breath and then read it again.

Yes, it still had exactly the same message.

Lord Glover was inquiring after Susan. He wanted to marry her to one of his men.

Susan. He wanted to marry Susan to…

This was bloody ridiculous. The mere idea was preposterous.

Susan was not going to leave Winterfell, much less to marry a knight! She was a Queen!

Jon was about to reply exactly that to Lord Glover when he remembered something: Susan. If she knew he was replying that type of letter on her behalf without even consulting her… Well, Jon didn't want to be used as target on her next practice session.

Sighing he got up and left his solar. He hadn't planned on working so much after supper, but time ran away with him. He knew that Susan sometimes went to Sansa's solar before retiring for the night, so he went there.

Brienne was standing by the door. "Your Grace."

"Brienne. Is Sansa still awake?"

"Yes, Your Grace."

"Is Susan with her?"

"They are all in there." She informed him. "The Pevensies and also Lady Arya." She explained when Jon looked confused.

Jon scratched him chin. "Maybe I shouldn't bother them."

Brienne opened her mouth, then closed it, then opened it again. "I'm sure Lady Sansa won't mind."

"Right." Jon cleared his throat. "I will just…" He indicated the door, then knocked on in.

"Come in." Sansa called from inside the solar.

Jon pushed the door open and entered the room. Sansa was sitting close to the fireplace, embroidering with Ghost by her feet. Lucy was doing the same, while Arya and Edmund were talking about something and Peter and Susan were doing the same.

Jon felt like an intruder, like he didn't belong there.

"Jon!" Arya smiled at him and he saw himself smiling in return.

"Did something happen?" Sansa asked, putting her embroidery down.

"Well…" He closed the door and came closer to them. "I got a letter from Lord Glover. He is asking about Susan."

The woman in question arched a brow. "Yes?"

"He would like you to marry one of his men." Jon informed her.

Lucy and Edmund started laughing as soon as the word "marry" came out. Even Peter seemed to be fighting off a smile. Susan gave them all a look, but it didn't do any good.

Jon took a seat, watching the siblings with an amused smile.

"Well, look at that." Arya commented amused. "You've barely gotten here and you already have men wanting to marry you."

"Susan always had men stumbling over themselves, trying to get her attention." Peter informed Arya.

Susan rolled her eyes. "That is an exaggeration. If I remember it well, Lucy always had more suitors than me."

"Only because you scared yours away!" Lucy protested.

"There was one you used to like, wasn't there?" Edmund put in. "The one that wrote you poetry."

Susan scoffed. "And that was the end of it. I wonder who first discovered the power of poetry in driving away love?"

Sansa let out a surprised giggle. "I thought that poetry was the food of love." She teased.

Susan shrugged regally. "Of a strong love, perhaps." She conceded. "But if it's only a vague inclination I'm convinced one bad sonnet will kill it." She made a dismissive gesture with her hand.

Arya was snickering and Sansa rolled her eyes, but it was Jon who shocked them all.

"So what do you recommend?" He asked, silencing them all, making himself –although unintentionally –the focus of everyone's attention. "To encourage affection, I mean." He cleared his throat.

Susan looked at him, an arched brow. Then her lips turned into a small enigmatic smile, as she replied, "Why, dancing, of course."

It was his turn to arch a brow at her.

Edmund groaned. "What is with you ladies and dancing?" He asked.

"It is the only 'appropriate' way to spend time alone in a man's company." Lucy indicated. "At least in Narnia."

"Here it's the same." Sansa confirmed.

"So it's the only time to talk freely and see if you like someone." Lucy concluded.

"It's also a great opportunity to get closer." Susan spoke cheekily.

"Sue!" Lucy exploded in giggles.

"It is true." She defended. "Nothing is appropriate for ladies. But dancing is."

"It has its charms." Peter conceded, a smirk on his lips.

Susan gave him a look, like she knew exactly what he was talking about. Sansa looked resolutely ahead.

"And you know…" Susan continued, putting her hands together, palm to palm, like they did in some dances. "Palm to palm is a holy palmers' kiss."

"That sounds sickly romantic." Arya offered with a look of distaste.

"Just because I don't like to have sonnets written in honor of my pretty blue eyes, it doesn't mean I don't like good poetry." Susan indicated.

"So that's why you all like dancing so much?" Edmund teased. "It's a chaste way of kissing."

"O, then, dear saint." Peter spoke softly, his voice just a bit above a murmur. "Let lips do what hands do."

They all turned to him in shock –though his siblings looked a bit more amused.

"What? Susan repeated that line so many times I memorized it." He defended himself.

"What a suave way to ask for a kiss, dear brother." Lucy commented, very much surprised.

"I'm a gentleman." Peter indicated. "I would never ask for my dear saint to give me anything she does not wish, but…" He grinned. "I'm always a great devout."

Susan slapped her brother's shoulder, even as she saw Sansa turning to look at the fire to hide her blush. She really needed to talk to Peter about this.

Then her eyes turned to Jon, who'd been awfully quiet during this whole conversation.

"So no marriage?" He asked once they locked eyes.

"Not yet, Your Grace." She inclined her head. "No dancing?"

His lip quirked up a bit. "Not yet, My Lady."

* * *

 **Notes: I guess most of you recognized the dialogue from "Pride and Prejudice". I changed it a bit because I felt the words weren't exactly matching the tone I was using, so I adpted it. Also, Peter and Susan proclaim lines from "Romeo and Juliet", Shakespeare's work. I imagine they could have seen it in London, or maybe it was in Narnia... I didn't think much about it, I just wanted to use the line XD**

 **Let me know your feelings!**

 **Also... Bad news, guys… My life is about to be turned upside down. I quit my job, but I still have to stick around for a month to help until they find a replacement. However, I still have to start working on the new place, so for a month I will have two jobs. That means I am so fucked right now. So… It's very unlikely I will manage to write anything for the next month… But life is life. I hope you guys don't give up on me!**

 **Cheers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes: Hello everybody!**

 **Thank you all for the lovely comments and for the kudos. I also appreciate all the patience with the long periods without posting.**

 **There are a lot of conversations about feelings going around this chapter, so I hope you enjoy this.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

The next morning Jon was feeling… Normal. There wasn't anything different about him at all. Maybe he was just a little bit less frowny. And a few maids were swearing to the old and new gods that they'd seen the king grinning, but nobody was sure about that.

Jon didn't feel different at all. It was just another day at Winterfell.

Then, just as he was reaching the open grounds, he turned a corner and found Edmund, who had his arms crossed and that Pevensie arched eyebrow.

Fuck.

"Good morning, lord Edmund." He offered carefully.

The eyebrow remained where it was. "You were flirting with my sister."

"What? Of course I wasn't!" The mere notion was preposterous.

"Yes, you were!" The young man accused. "What do you recommend to encourage affection?" Edmund repeated the words from the previous night.

"I was merely taking part on the conversation." Jon defended himself.

"Listen, I've seen that look before…"

"What look?" Jon demanded.

"The star-struck one when men look at her." Edmund offered flatly.

Jon had never heard anything more absurd on his whole life. Not even when Lord Reed came knocking on his door to let him know he was a Targaryen.

"Fire!" A feminine voice ordered somewhere on the training fields.

The two men traded looks and went in search of Susan -because it was obviously her voice.

She had her archers-in-training practicing on stationary targets.

"Here, Will." She put herself behind one of the younger boys, then she corrected his posture. "Try again."

When she turned around, most of the other men had slouched their postures. "If I have to correct another one of you, he'll be used as target." She informed them sweetly.

Everybody got back in the proper position in seconds.

"That is the look I'm talking about, Jon." Edmund said dryly from his side.

Jon cleared his throat before turning to the younger man. "I have a deep admiration for your sister, but it has nothing to do with… That." He finished weakly.

It was obvious that Edmund didn't believe him for a second.

Jon rolled his eyes. "Edmund, honestly, I…"

"Fine." Edmund cut him. "I believe in you. Somewhat." He added grumbly. "I just want you to know that she is my sister and I love her. That means that I don't care if you are a king, a man who came back from the dead or whatever. You hurt her and I'm going to kill you. Slowly."

Jon tried not to grin. "I can respect that."

Edmund gave him a firm nod, glad they understood each other.

Jon's eyes wandered back to Susan. She was looking directly at them, a suspicious look on her face. He just gave her a nod. She arched an eyebrow at him -really, it was a family thing – before nodding back.

Edmund was mad. There was no flirting there.

XxX

"Ouch! Ouch! Sue!"

Susan ignored her older brother's complaints and kept pulling him around by the ear. A pair of maids giggled at the scene and some men snickered as the two siblings passed them.

Susan eventually found an empty room and pushed her brother inside.

"Good Lord, Susan, was that really necessary?" Peter whined, massaging his abused ear.

"You better start explaining yourself." She informed him. "Now!"

"What did I do?" He wanted to know.

"What do you think you're doing with Sansa?" She demanded.

Peter sighed. "Sue…"

"I'm serious, Peter! I like Sansa very much and she's been through enough."

"I know!" Peter protested. "I'm also aware that I don't know everything, but I assure you, Susan, I'm not playing with her."

Susan didn't really think he was. Peter might have his flaws, but he was never the type of man to go around with women for fun. He was a bit of a flirt, but in a surprisingly innocent way. He'd never played with a lady's feelings. She didn't believe he was about to start with Sansa's.

However, as Sansa's friend and confident, Susan knew way more about her past than any of her siblings. She knew exactly what type of man Sansa had been forced to be with, what had been done to her.

Sansa also had admitted that, even though Peter hadn't done anything to her, he was a scary mixture of all the nightmares in her life: he was a blonde king, carrying a lion on his chest and with a name that still made Sansa sick.

Honestly, Susan was surprised she hadn't asked Jon to lock Peter away.

However, she had also realized that Sansa was, not only extremely strong, but she was also amazingly kind. She'd never condemn Peter because he looked like the monsters of her past. But she was still unable to see past that.

Susan didn't judge Sansa for that. Only she knew the horrors she'd faced alone: just a little girl, far from her family, away from her home… Sansa was a survivor in a very cruel world. She had the right to protect herself however she saw fit.

And Susan was going to make damn sure her brother understood that.

"Peter, be honest with me." She asked him, looking into his eyes. "What are you doing?"

Peter sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "At first, I thought her beautiful." He admitted. "That very first night, when we got here and talked to the King, this is what I thought. Then I started observing her."

"You were keeping an eye in all of them, weren't you?"

"I was." Peter admitted. "I didn't know if I could trust any of them, I didn't want to take chances."

"I know, Peter." She assured him.

"The more I watched her…" He sighed again. "The more I admired her. She's so…" He took a deep breath. "She's good. She's so… Completely…"

Susan watched her brother, amusement all over her face.

"She's beautiful, I'll admit. But it's not only that." He insisted. "She's intelligent, charming, smart, kind… I could go all day, Susan."

"Oh Lord, Peter, you're in love." She was surprised by that.

"I wouldn't say it out loud." Peter confessed. "I wish to be very certain of my feelings before I go around talking about them, because I don't want her to feel like she owes me any kind of answer. Right now, the only thing I know for a fact, is that I see her in a way I've never seen another before. There's something about Lady Sansa that it's bewitching."

Well, that was unexpected.

"I feel that if I don't keep my eyes open, she'll steal my heart away and I'll let it go happily."

"Aslan be blessed, Peter, you're making poetry now."

He groaned. "Susan! I'm serious."

"I'm sorry." She said honestly. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Neither was I." Peter mumbled.

"I believe in you." Susan assured him. "And I think it's good that you decided to wait more time, to understand better how you feel. Sansa deserves a man that knows exactly what he wants, a man who won't waste her time."

"I wouldn't dream of it."

"Also…" Susan took a deep breath. "This isn't my story to tell, Peter, but Sansa has suffered too much already. If you ever decide to court her, you better be on your best behavior and treat her like a queen."

"I'll do exactly that." He assured her.

"Good." Susan nodded. "But don't take too long. Sansa has many suitors."

"Susan, please." He gave her that arrogant smirk that she loved to hate. "I can take care of myself."

Susan snorted. She hoped that Sansa made Peter grovel.

XxX

"What are you planning, little lady?"

Lucy gave Arya her most beatific smile. "What do you mean?"

Arya snorted. "Don't even try. I can see right through that cute face of yours."

Lucy puffed delicately. "How preposterous. I'm an exemplary member of this…"

"Cut the dramatics, Lucy." Arya snickered. "Tell me."

Lucy sighed. "I think you won't like it." She admitted.

Arya just gave her a look, that made very clear her patience was running thin.

"It's about your sister." Lucy alerted.

If nothing else that made Arya even more curious. "Just say it."

"I really think she should court Peter. I mean, let him court her. You know, court each other." Lucy said in a hush.

"Fuck no!" Arya replied immediately. "I like you and Ed a lot, Lucy, but your older brother is a prick."

"He's not so bad, I promise!" Lucy hurried to defend him. "Peter is a bit arrogant –I'll admit –but he has a good heart and he's a good man."

"No." Arya was adamant.

"But…"

"No!" Her voice was final.

"So that means no Susan and Jon either?" She asked dejectedly.

"Wait, what?" Arya was now truly dumfounded.

"Oh come on! They were flirting the other night." Lucy insisted.

Arya snickered. "Flirting? Jon?"

"Yes! All that talk about dancing…"

"No way." Arya denied.

"I know what I saw." Lucy insisted.

Arya rolled her eyes. "I'll believe it when I see them actually dancing." She said sarcastically.

"That can be arranged…" Lucy tapped her index finger against her chin.

Arya gave her a wary look. "What are you planning now, little lady?"

"I think we should have a feast!"

XxX

Of course something had to happen. Things had gone too well for too long.

It was only logical that –at some point –something would happen.

To be fair, it wasn't that bad, even if it was a bit embarrassing. But Susan still wasn't happy to have to break a fight that her own brother started.

It all started with Lucy's strange idea for a feast.

Now, one can't play a player, so as soon as she came up with the idea, Susan and Sansa shared a look. Something was going on in her sister's beautiful mind.

Susan knew Lucy well enough to know that she was brave and a romantic. They had no battles to prepare for –at least not for right now –which meant she wasn't trying to raise the morale of the men. This was something else.

This was Lucy being romantic and wanting to play matchmaker. The question was… Who was she matchmaking?

The logic answer would be Sansa and Peter, but… Susan didn't think it was the case.

Sure, she knew –by Edmund –that Lucy was really interested in seeing that happen. Edmund even told her that he had talked to Lucy about it, and recommended that she waited a bit.

Susan knew it was possible that Lucy was waiting, the same way it was possible she'd just ignored Edmund all together and done whatever she wanted to begin with, but still…

There was something there.

Susan was going to find out what during the feast.

It all started very well. Everybody was happy; dancing, eating and just being merry for a while. They all deserved it.

Lucy had insisted on music. In fact, she'd insisted so much on it, that Susan knew it was part of her plan. Then it occurred to her: Jon. Jon had talked about dancing and… She had talked about dancing.

Oh no. Oh no.

Her baby sister better not be matchmaking her with Jon. The mere idea was preposterous, absolutely ridiculous.

She was going to kill Lucy!

No, she was overreacting. There was no way that this was Lucy's plan. It made no sense.

Besides, she knew very well it was impossible to matchmake a couple that couldn't be matched. Jon was a great man, but he wasn't for her, so Susan didn't need to worry.

She should have thought of everything else that could have possibly gone wrong, but she was only human.

Peter and Edmund had been talking and drinking with the Free Folk by one of the smaller tables. The men had started accepting Peter more after he proved he wasn't afraid of getting his hands dirty. Lucy was still the favorite Pevensie among them, but they respected all of them.

Lucy was pulling Davos to dance a song with her and Susan had just stopped by to check if her brothers weren't too drunk.

She'd just turned her back when she heard one of the men saying, "That sister of yours is mighty pretty. One of these days I might climb her window and steal her for me."

Susan just took a deep breath and decided to let it slide for now. It wasn't the moment to start something over a comment like that. Besides, she knew that the Free Folk had this custom: men would try to steal a bride and the woman would fight him.

She decided not to react, but Peter didn't have the same patience. She heard Edmund calling his name a second before she heard a crash. Susan turned in time to see the other men trying to pry Peter away of his opponent.

They had both crashed to the ground. The crash she had heard was the table, because Peter had actually picked the man up and thrown him on the table. The wood couldn't take it and broke in the middle.

"Peter!" Susan hurried over to them, just as Edmund and Tormund managed to hold Peter.

He was still fighting to get free. "You don't ever talk about my sister like that again!" He bellowed, still pulling against his captors.

"Peter!" Susan yelled on his face. "Out, now!" She ordered, pointing at the doors that lead to the hallways.

"He said…"

"I heard what he said, Peter." Susan cut him. "Now get out!"

Peter gave her a look, his eyes on flame, but pressed his lips on a hard line and nodded. Edmund and Tormund let him go and he left the place.

"Sue…"

"Go talk to Jon." She asked Edmund. "You know why he did it. Explain to the King."

"What are you going to do?" Ed wanted to know.

"I'll talk to Peter and make sure he doesn't get in anymore trouble. Assure His Grace that he'll apologize formally tomorrow once he's sober."

"Sue…" Ed held her hand for a minute. "I know you're angry, but you also know why he did it."

"I know, Ed." She assured him. "Now I have to go."

Susan left after her brother and Edmund sighed.

"What the fuck, little man?" Tormund asked, scratching his chin.

"I need to talk to Jon." Ed sighed.

"I'm very curious to listen to you."

Both men turned and found Jon right there, an immensely displeased look on his face. Lucy was beside him, a look of deep worry on her face. Arya and Sansa were a bit behind them, and nobody looked happy.

"Should I look for Peter?" Lucy asked.

"No. Sue is with him." Edmund took a deep breath. "I'm really sorry for this, Your Grace. You can be damn sure that he'll be apologizing a lot tomorrow; to you and your family and to Greval. And he'll also take whatever punishment you see fit."

Jon made a dismissive gesture with his hand. "I want to know why he attacked Greval."

Edmund gave Lucy a worried look, and that made her stare at him confused. "Ed?"

"Greval said… He'd like to steal Susan." Edmund finally said.

Lucy covered her mouth. "Oh no."

"What?" Arya wanted to know. "It's one of their customs."

"Yes, but Susan was stolen from us once." Edmund admitted, his voice low.

"Excuse me?" Jon's voice was rough.

"There was a prince that wished to marry her." Edmund explained. "I traveled with her to his land to consider the proposal. When it became obvious the kind of man he was, we decided to stop the negotiations and leave. We were almost back to Narnia when they found us and took her away."

"He forced her through the wedding ceremony." Lucy's voice was small and full of pain. "Made an unwilling priest celebrate it. But he was worried it might not be enough to consider it valid, so he decided to… Consummate the wedding."

Sansa gasped behind them. "Did they?" She wanted to know.

"No." Lucy assured her quickly. "She sunk a fork on his neck, and that was how we found her when we broke into the castle. She was sitting on the bed, dress drenched in blood, staring at his body."

"The thing is…" Edmund cleared his throat. "Susan asked Peter to accompany her to that trip. But we were having problems with giants, so he said to her this was more important than marrying her off."

"We never thought something like this was going to happen!" Lucy hurried to say. "But Peter feels it was solely his fault. He believes that if he'd been there, he could have prevented it. He could have spared her the suffering."

"So a man says he wants to steal your sister…" Arya started.

"He couldn't control himself. Even though he should have." Edmund hurried to say. "Your Grace…"

"Tomorrow, I'll hear what Peter has to say for himself." Jon cut the other man simply. "For now… We're in a feast, let us make sure the others are enjoying it."

XxX

Susan found her brother staring at the night sky. She took a deep breath before she approached him, the last thing she wanted was to fight with her brother right now.

Even if he probably deserved a slap.

She pulled her fur coat tighter around herself before she came to stand by his side. She didn't say a word, he might as well speak first.

"I'm so sorry, Sue." He finally sighed.

"What for?" She wanted to know.

"Fighting." He offered.

"You think that's why I'm upset?" She asked, turning to him.

"It is not?" He was a bit confused.

"I can't say I'm not upset over that." She admitted. "We're mere guests here, we stay by the grace of the King. We don't have the luxury of getting into petty fights."

"Petty? Susan, he said…"

"That been said…" Susan cut him firmly. "It's not why I'm upset."

"Then why?" Peter asked carefully.

"How do you think I feel, having to give you comfort time and time again, for something that actually happened to me?" She had to be very careful not to snap at her brother, because she wasn't trying to fight with him.

However, she was tired of having to tell Peter time and time again that it was fine, and everything that had happened with the Calormenes wasn't his fault. It wasn't, but that was not the point.

She had been kidnapped, forced into a wedding ceremony, almost raped. Why was she telling Peter everything was alright?

"I…" Peter stammered for a little bit, before closing his mouth, completely at a loss for words.

"You feel bad about what happened, because you care about me. I understand that." She told him softly. "But I'm exhausted of having to tell you this. Of having to think about how you feel, when I can barely sleep some nights, scared that he might come back, or that I might dream about his dead eyes on me." Her voice was a broken sound by the end.

"Susan…" Peter murmured completely shocked. "I'm so sorry." He hugged her, pulling his sister to his arms. "I'm such an idiot." He kissed her forehead and sighed.

"I'm not going to argue with you." She informed him, her voice heavy with tears.

Peter chuckled. "You are the smart one." He sighed again. "But I am sorry, Susan, for being so selfish."

"You're not selfish, Peter, you're just… Self-absorbed."

"Ouch!" He chuckled. "Just tell me what you really think, Sue."

She chuckled too. "Sorry." She turned to him and gave him a gentle smile. "No more jumping into fights to defend my honor, alright? I don't need it and it puts me on the spot."

"I promise." He spoke seriously. "I'm sorry."

"Oh, don't waste all your apologies on me. Tomorrow you're apologizing to the King."

Peter groaned. "Great. I don't like him."

"It's fine. I don't think he likes you either." She offered him patronizingly.

Peter wondered if his sister truly understood what he meant. Because he was pretty sure Jon didn't like him for the exact same reason he didn't like the King in the North: because his eyes were on his sister.

* * *

 **Notes: Peter is getting sickly romantic, but I can't seem to help myself.**

 **Greval is just a random name that a Free Folk name generator suggested... lol**

 **Also, I know I changed A LOT the whole situation with Susan and Rabadash. I did this to create a deeper bond of understadning between Sansa and Susan. I am NOT using the "rape as a wy to make the woman look stronger" bullshit, because I despise that. Susan is strong because she's an intelligent, caring and amazing woman.**

 **Let me know your feelings.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes: Hello, everyone!**  
 **I am so absolutely sorry for the long stretch without posting anything. I accidently deleted a huge chunk of this work (fortunately many chapters in the future) and it put me in a bad funk, and I couldn't write anything for a looong time. I'm still not over it, but anyway.**

 **I would like to address something here. I've never read the Narnia books, and I guess it shows when you read the story. But, as I said to another person, this is how I write and I am very happy with the story. I know many people look for cannon and a faithfull portrait of the characters they love when they read fanficion, and that's fine. There are great fanfics out there that give great attention to detail and the cannon, but is not one of them, and it's not going to be.**

 **I am a fluff kind of girl and I do things my way. And I do understand that for many people this is a deal breaker, and it's perfectly fine. What I love about fanfiction -the reason I read it and write it -it's the opportunity to fullfill that secret wish that cannon didn't, be it a ship that didn't happen, being another solution for a problem. I like to think we read based on common desires to see the same situations.**

 **This fanfic is probably not reccomended for people that are trully invested in cannon or a extremely precise portrait of the name characters, and I'm sorry about it. But I like the way it is.**

 **Anyway. Thank you all for the kind comments, and I hope you enjoy this new chapter.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

"Well… This is nice and cozy." Arya commented.

Sansa gave her sister a look. This wasn't the moment for wise-cracking.

Susan gave Peter a look that made it clear it was time to open his mouth and start apologizing. Fortunately, her brother might be arrogant, but he knew the moment to step down from his high horse.

"Your Grace…" He looked Jon directly in the eye. "I apologize for the way I acted last night. I have already apologized to Greval, but I would like to extend my apologies to you and your family."

Jon had been unusually quiet since they entered his solar. Yes, the King in the North was commonly a quiet man, but this was different. Susan had the impression he was avoiding looking in her direction.

"What did Greval say?" Jon asked.

"He apologized too." Peter informed the King. "He said he didn't know about…" Peter cleared his throat. "He promised he won't say it again."

"I think that was more Tormund's doing." Lucy chirped from the side.

"Likely." Arya agreed. "I saw him talking to the lot of them last night."

"I accept your apology, Lord Peter, and I expect to never see such behavior again. Especially inside the great hall during festivities." Jon spoke, his voice firm and serious.

"It won't happen again." Peter gave him a brisk nod. "Thank you for your understanding, Your Grace."

Jon's eyes finally turned to Susan. "And you, My Lady?"

Susan arched a brow. "What about me, Your Grace?"

"Would you like to have any say in the situation? Do you require Greval to apologize to you?" He wanted to know.

"He already did." She informed the King. "It was unnecessary, though."

"Unnecessary?" Peter almost screeched. "He…"

Susan gave him a look. "Do we need to have that conversation again?" She asked calmly and he shut up immediately.

"He didn't mean any harm." Susan continued. "It's a custom of his people and he didn't know about my history."

"Why you didn't tell me?" Sansa asked softly.

"I don't like reviving that moment." Susan said simply. "It wasn't lack of trust that made me keep the story from you, Sansa. You're a dear friend to me. But that night… It's not one that I can easily talk about, because it brought many repercussions to me and none of them were pleasant. I would eventually tell you about it, but…"

"Not like this." Jon cut her. His voice was firm, but gentle. "You do not have to give us any explanation, Lady Susan. I truly hope we can all see past that."

"Trust me, Your Grace." Susan sighed. "I'm eager for that."

XxX

Jon walked to the bridge, because he knew that Susan could be found there sometimes. He wanted to talk to her.

He still wasn't sure of what he planned on saying, but he felt like he had to. He saw in her eyes that old pain and he just wanted to…

What?

What did he think he was going to say to her? And why did it matter?

Jon arrived at the bridge, but Susan wasn't there. He took a deep breath –not knowing if it was disappointment or relief –and stopped to observe the people on the courtyard below.

"Did you want to talk to me, Your Grace?"

He turned to the voice and there was Susan, wrapped in a black cloak with fur on its collar. The black surrounding her only seemed to heighten the white of her skin, the flush of her cheeks and the blue of her eyes.

Lucy had once told Jon that Susan was considered the fairest woman of their country, and men wanted her attention and poems were written praising her beauty. Jon could understand why.

Sansa was a gorgeous woman, and so was Daenerys, but both of them seemed to pale in comparison to the Gentle Queen.

Was that what the Prince that stole her saw? A beautiful woman, a treasure that he had to possess? Did he ever stop to think about her feelings? Did he care that she was scared, repulsed?

Did he care about her at all?

Lucy had said that Susan had killed the man herself. Jon almost wished he was still alive and that he could find way to go to Narnia and kill the piece of shit himself.

How could he have dared to hurt her?

Jon finally realized he'd been staring at her without saying anything. "I beg your pardon, My Lady?"

"You wanted to talk to me, right?" She offered coming closer.

"How do you know that?" He asked confused.

"You had that look in your eyes." She made a vague gesture with her hand. "I knew you'd want to say something to me."

Jon arched a brow, divided between feeling amused and a bit insulted. "And what am I going to say to you?" He challenged.

"I don't think you know exactly what you want to say." She offered with a small smile. Then she became serious. "Please, don't say you're sorry, or that you wish you could get your hands on him."

"Why?" Jon asked.

"Because I don't want your pity."

Jon snorted. "I don't pity you, My Lady. At all."

Susan arched a brow. "No?"

"No. I'm slightly scared of you, I admire you, I feel annoyed by you sometimes, but I never pity you." He grumbled, his eyes on the courtyard. "It'd be an offense to your strength and dignity for me to pity you. Actually, I pity the fool who tries to patronize you."

He turned back to her and Susan was looking right back at him, the most peculiar expression on her face. She had a smirk –a small one, just the corner of her lip tipped –and her eyebrows were high on her forehead. Jon wasn't sure if she was shocked or amused by what he'd said.

Maybe she thought he was the fool.

"What?" He asked, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"You just surprised me." She told him. "I don't think we ever had a conversation this long since we started living here."

Jon would like to say she was wrong… But she wasn't.

"I had no idea you thought that of me." She told him gently. "Well, I knew I annoyed you…"

Jon chuckled. "I shouldn't have said that one."

"I like it." She teased. "It helps to keep my pride in check. None of my suitors ever told me I was annoying."

Jon coughed. "Well, I'm not your suitor." He reminded her unnecessarily.

Susan was giving him a full on grin now. "You aren't?"

The minx!

XxX

Susan kept her posture perfect as she walked down the hallways. She nodded at some of the maids, waved at the children, and even stopped to talk to the Maester for a minute. She kept her chin high as she walked and a smile of pure politeness on her lips.

As soon as she was alone in a corridor, she grabbed her skirts and hurried along. She barged inside Lucy's room, closing the door behind herself, leaning against it, like she was trying to prevent an intruder of coming in.

Lucy, who'd been sitting by the fire fixing a dress, arched a brow at her sister. "Are we under attack?" She asked amused.

"I did something stupid." Susan groaned, letting her head fall against the wood.

"You? Oh my, the end must be near."

Susan glared at her sister. "I'm serious, Lucy."

Lucy chuckled. "All right, no need to get all grumpy." Lucy put down the dress. "What did you do?"

"I insinuated to the King that he was a suitor of mine." Susan groaned and walked to Lucy's bed, falling face first against the mattress.

"What?" Lucy shrieked, then she got up and went to her sister. "Susan, repeat that!" She hit her with the closest pillow. "Actually, tell me this whole conversation! Word by word."

Susan moaned dramatically, but she still did as Lucy asked, because she needed help and she wasn't about to go to Sansa to ask about Jon. It felt strange.

"Oh my!" Lucy squealed delight. Her hands were covering her mouth and she was bouncing on the bed. "This is flirting, Susan! You were flirting with Jon.!

"I was not!" Susan protested immediately. "I was merely jesting and now I'm concerned he might…"

"Oh please." Lucy rolled her eyes. "If you had been jesting you wouldn't be concerned. You are now because you let something show. You wanted to tease him."

"Not in the way you're suggesting!" Susan insisted.

"Exactly that way, Sue." Lucy replied patiently. "You are a master of playing with boys and men. You know exactly what to say and how to say it. So don't come around telling me it was a mistake or a misunderstanding. You said what you wanted to, now you're just embarrassed."

"I hate you." Susan grumbled against the mattress.

"Only because I'm speaking the truth." Lucy spoke easily.

Susan took a deep breath and sat down. "I shouldn't flirt with him."

Lucy arched a brow. "Why?"

"Lucy…"

"I'm just asking." Lucy insisted.

"He's the king, we're strangers here… We don't… We are not a fit." Susan finished lamely.

"How would you know?" Lucy challenged.

"Don't start." Susan warned her sister.

"Susan darling…" Lucy's smile was full of mischief. "You're the one who started something."

XxX

Sansa didn't pray anymore. She never got the habit back, even after they returned to Winterfell.

She still went into the Godswood, though. She knew some people believed she went there to pray to the Old Gods because of her father, but the truth was much more selfish: she went there because no one bothered her in the place.

It was the same reason she used in King's Landing, and she felt ashamed of doing so on her own home, but sometimes she just needed a few minutes of peace.

Sansa couldn't believe in Gods anymore, but she was sure she deserved some peace and quiet.

However, this time, as she entered the Godswood, she could see a person there already.

It was lord Peter.

She froze where she was and just watched him for a bit. He was standing in front of the Heart Tree, contemplating the face in the bark. He didn't seem the mind the cold or the soft falling snow they were having that day. He just stood there, his blond hair covered in flakes, his eyes on the tree.

Sansa couldn't see the rest of him, because he was wearing a heavy gray cloak, but he seemed relaxed.

Reflexive.

She was about to leave him alone, when he turned and saw her. "Lady Sansa." He gave her a smile, not the charming one she was used to, but a smaller one.

"Lord Peter." She nodded at him. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"You didn't. I was just contemplating the Gods of your country." He indicated the tree.

"My father adored the Old Gods." She informed him, coming closer. "There is a Sept for the New Gods. Father had it built for our mother."

"To which one do you pray?" He asked.

"None."

She could feel him looking at her, but he didn't comment.

"You have something in your mind." She commented, because it was obvious.

"Just something Susan said." Peter admitted.

She arched a brow at him and Peter chuckled. "She reprimanded me for my actions last night. Not because of the fight, but because she had to hold my hand over something that happened to her."

"I understand the feeling." She spoke softly.

Peter gave her a look from the corner of his eyes, but when it became clear she wasn't about to explain more he just looked at the tree again. "So I came here to think, and the more I thought, the more I felt like the worst brother in the world. That made me worry I was feeling sorry for myself again… And now I'm not sure anymore."

Sansa snorted. "I see you have a lot on your mind, my lord."

Peter turned to her with a smirk on his face. "Are you mocking me, my lady?" He teased.

"I would never." She grinned back at him for a minute, then became serious. "Whatever your sister feels, it's hers to be felt, but…" She hesitated for a second, before turning fully to him. "You have a lot of faults, too many to count, really…"

"So gentle, my lady." He snorted.

"But nobody can ever accuse you of being a bad brother." She concluded, ignoring his interruption. "You're attentive and kind to them."

"We fight." He indicated.

She shrugged. "Siblings always do. Arya and I could barely keep a civil conversation when we were younger. It doesn't change the fact that I love her and I'd kill anyone who hurt her. And the same goes for you."

This time, when he smiled at her, it was gentler. "Thank you for the kind words, my lady. They mean a lot to me."

"You are welcome, lord Peter."

He looked up, like he finally noticed the snow. "Can I escort you back inside?"

"I think I'll stay a bit more." She replied politely.

"Is that your subtle way to say I should go so you can be alone?" He teased softly.

She arched a brow at him. "A lady shouldn't be alone with a man."

She was -mostly -teasing him again, but Peter became immediately serious. "Lady Sansa…" He cleared his throat and tried again. "My lady, I know I may not be the best person to recommend myself, and I do know that I come across as arrogant more often than not. I also know I've been flirting with you lately, and that I might have been a bit too forward in more than one occasion. I assure you that it was never my intention to cause offense."

He took a deep breath. "That said, I do hope you know that you have nothing to fear from me. Ever. I know that it's easy to make promises that you do not intended to keep, and only time shows us who we can really trust, but…" He looked directly into her eyes and Sansa felt trapped in a way that went beyond physical. "I hope you know that I'd never hurt you in any way".

Sansa had not expected that. At all. She felt at loss on what to reply to something like that. She wasn't stupid -despite what many people may still think -she knew he wanted her. The only problem was that she wasn't exactly sure how.

If she knew what he wanted, it'd be easier to defend herself from him. However, she didn't think he was interested in her title or her name, there was no dowry -the North was barely scrapping by as it was -and she wasn't sure if he lusted after her. He didn't look at her like she was a piece of meat, like he could imagine his hands on her body.

It was something else, and she was scared as hell of what it could be; she couldn't let herself believe that there was anything left.

"Lord Peter…" She cleared her throat. "I'm not sure what you want of me." She might as well say it and wait for his answer.

"I don't want anything that you don't wish to give willingly." He replied honestly. "If I had it my way I'd be asking to court you immediately."

Sansa opened her mouth, ready to set him straight, but Peter raised his hand gently. "I'm not asking, though." He assured her. "I know there's much I don't know about you, and you don't know me as well."

"So what do you want?" She demanded, tired of trying to guess, trying to understand.

"I want time." He finally said. "I want to get to know you, I want to show you I'm not terrible. And I'm not asking anything in return."

"I don't believe you." She spoke, taking a step back.

"I know." His smile was a bit sad, but it was as if he'd expected that. "I can't ask you to trust on nothing but my word, as much as I wish you would."

That knocked the air from her, and Sansa was left -once again -without knowing what to say. This was the thing she hated the most: not having the control of the situation. It reminded her too much of darker times, when she needed to be worried all the time, when one wrong word could cost her everything.

Peter unnerved her because his words always made her confused and hesitant to answer, and she hated it.

She hated how much she wanted to trust him, and be that girl again; the one that believed in dreams, and that things would be fine eventually.

She hated that he made her want to hope again.

But she couldn't hate him.

"I can't give you what you want." She said.

"You can't give me time to know you?" He asked gently.

"That's not all you want. Don't make it sound like it is." She would not tolerate him lying to her.

"You're right. I did say I would court you if I could." He admitted. "But I respect you a lot, Lady Sansa. I hope you know that. I'd never press a suit, if you don't wish one. I'd like for you to get to know me better, and -in time -decide if you'll allow me to court you or not."

"And you're saying you would be fine if I said 'no'." Her voice made very clear how much she didn't believe it.

"I have two sisters." He reminded her unnecessarily. "I know how I want them to be treated by men; I want them to be respected. I never again want to see one of them going through what Susan did. I'd never treat a woman like that, because I pray every day that no man treats my sisters badly." He took a deep breath. "So if you never change your mind, if time passes and you still don't want to be courted by me… I'll respect your wish."

She arched a brow. "Even if you don't want to?"

His grin wasn't a sad one this time. "My Lady, if you so wished I'd fall to my knees now. Should I?" He opened his arms and bended one knee, like he was preparing to fall.

"No!" This startled a laugh out of Sansa. "I have no need for that."

"My feelings are mine to deal with." He assured her. "You're not responsible for them."

"But you want me to be." She indicated.

"My heart is yours for the taking." He bowed graciously to her.

She sighed. "You are incorrigible."

"But I only speak the truth." He offered.

Sansa gave him a look. "Jon will never agree."

"Good thing I'm not asking him." He gave her an innocent look. "Does that mean you're considering it?" There was so much hope in his voice that Sansa decided it was time to stop this conversation.

"I think you pressed your luck enough for a day, Lord Peter." There was a bit of warning on her voice.

"That's fair enough, my Lady." He bowed again. "Thank you so much for letting me speak so openly to you. It means a lot to me."

Sansa nodded at him and watched as he left.

What did she have in her head?

* * *

 **Notes: And there it is.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **I am trying to write more, so if you reado one of my other fanfics ("Kiss with a fist", "Those Stark Boys" or "If I close my eyes") know that I'm working on them as we speak. I hope to have something soon.**

 **Let me know your feelings!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes: Hello... It's me... I bet you all thought I'd given up, hm?**

 **I am so absolutely sorry for not posting anything sooner.**

 **I said in the last post that I accidentally deleted a big chunk of this story. And even though it wasn't this part here, it kind of put me off for a long time, I couldn't even open this file u.u**  
 **It was all very dramatic.**

 **But now I promised a friend I would go back to writing, which does mean going back to posting.**

 **Anyway… Thank you so much for all the kind words you gave me and the amazing support!**

 **I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

"This is a terrible idea."

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose. At this point he didn't know if she truly thought that or if she was just trying to be contrary. He never knew with her.

"And why is that, Lady Susan?" He asked, but his voice made clear that his patience was hanging by a thread.

She arched that damned brow in his direction. "I understand that with the better weather conditions we've been having lately, the men might be a little… Eager to venture out, but this doesn't mean it's safe out there." She indicated. "We haven't been able to scout the region. There might be dangers there."

"Like what?" Tormund wanted to know.

"The cold brings hunger, hunger makes people and animals desperate." She spoke, her voice firm. "There might be people out there, doing whatever it takes to survive, there might be threats… Even animals. You yourself, Your Grace, spoke of an uncommonly large pack of wolves." Susan reminded Jon.

"They're nowhere near here." Arya spoke before Jon could. "They're closer to the Riverlands."

Susan arched a brow. "How can you be sure?"

Arya just glared at Susan. "I just do."

Susan took a deep breath. "My point remains. We have no idea what is out there and we might not be prepared for it."

"That's another reason for us to go." Davos interfered. "We need to know what is going on out there. We need information, we have no news of the Night King's army."

"Oh yes, and that's a great way of finding out." Susan scoffed.

"If it inconveniences you so much, Lady Susan, you don't need to go." Jon finally snapped.

She arched a brow at him. "As your Grace wishes." She replied, ice-cold, then got up and left the room.

"Oh… You're fucked." Tormund chirped.

Jon pinched the bridge of his nose again. Just great.

XxX

"So I heard you should be fleeing for your life."

Jon sighed. He didn't want to have this conversation, but if there was one person who had every right to come question his actions… Well, Edmund was definitely this person.

"Are you about to kill me for talking to your sister like I did?" Jon asked tiredly.

"Me?" Edmund snorted. "Lord, no. Susan will tear you down herself for that one. I'm not getting involved."

"Very comforting of you." Jon spoke dryly.

"It wasn't supposed to be." Edmund indicated, his voice devoid of any sympathy. "You acted like an idiot. Susan is a woman, Jon."

"I'm quite aware…"

"No, I don't think you are." Edmund cut her. "Sansa and Susan have to fight double to be respected by the men around here. Arya and Brienne have their reluctant respect because they are fighters and walk around in breeches. And probably because the men fear them. Susan and Sansa -and even Lucy -give a gentler impression, they are more feminine. They're just women."

Jon was shaking his head. "They all respect them…"

"To some point, Jon." Edmund cut him. "How many times has one of the lords asked Sansa about dinner? She's your Hand, not the lady of the house. You treating Susan like a woman who has no idea what she's talking about does her no favors. If the King sees fit to talk to her like that, what do you think the other lords will think?"

Jon groaned. "I'm so stupid."

"No arguments there." Edmund snickered. "It's not that you can't disagree of what she says, but snapping at her like that?"

"I'll have to apologize." Jon concluded.

"The faster the better." Edmund had a small grin. "Before she decides to use you as target practice."

"Your sister wouldn't do that." Jon murmured, eyes lost as he thought how he could apologize. "She's not a violent person. If she's angry at me she won't shot an arrow at me."

Edmund arched a brow. "Because you know her so well?"

Jon cleared his throat and decided to pretend he never started this topic. "I actually have a question to ask you." He changed the subject without caring about how desperate he sounded. "What do you know about dragons?"

Edmund seemed totally thrown by the change in subject. "They are… Gigantic lizards that breathe fire?" It came out more like a question, than an affirmation.

"You've never seen one?" Now Jon was the one surprised.

"No. What kind of place do you think Narnia is?" Edmund snorted. "Dragon. As if. Wait." He turned to Jon. "Your aunt has dragons." Understanding spread through his face. "And you're concerned about them."

"Shouldn't I be?" Jon asked. "Dragons, Edmund. They used to be tales, stories to put children to bed. If she marches here with her army, with dragons flying above our head… I have no idea of what we can do."

"Your fear is understandable." Edmund put a hand on his shoulder. "You should talk to Sansa about it."

"Why?" Jon asked confused.

"Because I'm pretty sure that, between trying to marry you off and running Winterfell, she and Susan have done something about this."

"What?" Jon was shocked, to say the least.

"That you'll have to ask her." Edmund shrugged.

"I might as well just make Sansa the Queen and save myself the trouble." Jon grumbled.

Edmund opened his mouth, then seemed to think better of it. "Let us live one day at the time. You might not even survive until tomorrow." He was grinning.

"Thank you for your kind words, lord Edmund."

XxX

Susan wasn't a violent person. She thought violence was a pointless way to solve any kind of conflict, and she truly believed it to be sad that many things could only be solved through wars.

She'd fought more battles than she wished she had. Even what had happened with Rabadash was a thing she despised. Yes, she had acted in self-defense, and she'd do it again, not only to protect herself, but to protect any woman; but it was a horrible state of affair that things could get that far. That as a woman she had to fear things like this, perhaps for the rest of her life.

And that, the only way to protect herself, was killing a person.

In times of violence it was easy to think that killing was easy. It wasn't. Even when one truly believed in their cause, even if it was against wicked people, even if it was in self-defense… Killing left a mark on the people's soul. Of course, some did it for pleasure, but these people hardly had a soul to begin with.

Susan despised war, violence and killing.

That said…

She was considering killing the King in the North.

Sansa could take over the throne. Nobody would notice the difference.

She couldn't believe the way he talked to her. Jon was a respectful man, he never made her feel like she was "just a woman". She knew he listened to Sansa and respected her opinions and views.

Probably that was why it tasted even more bitter to be treated like that: because she never expected it to come from him. Jon had always treated them all the same.

Maybe it was about her.

"Lady Susan."

Think of the devil…

"Your Grace." She turned to him and curtsied.

Jon sighed. "I know you're not happy with me right now, Lady Susan."

She arched a brow. "It's not my place to question the King." She told him flatly.

"If I didn't trust your judgment, why would I invite for council meetings?" He asked her.

"I was wondering exactly the same thing." She replied, her voice dripping with sweetness. "I was starting to think it was to make the place more charming."

Jon gave her a look. "Lady Susan…"

"Yes, your Grace?" She batted her eyelashes at him.

"What do you want me to say?" He huffed.

"Guess."

Jon let out a dry chuckle. "Is it an apology?"

She just arched her brow a little more.

"You have to know how much I admire your intelligence." Jon started.

"Actually, I don't." Susan cut him. "I have no idea how you feel about me, besides the fact that I annoy you sometimes. And I'm almost sure it was what happened today."

"You do not…" Jon took a deep breath. "It is my fault for saying that in the first place." He grumbled to himself. "However, you are a brilliant woman, Lady Susan, and I highly doubt you need my approval."

"That's where you are wrong!" She finally snapped. "That is what you fail to understand. I do need your approval, and so does Sansa. And even Brienne, Lucy and Arya. We need your approval to get at least some respect from the men around here. We're just women, your Grace, and they love to remind us of that flaw." She spoke the last part sarcastically.

Jon took another deep breath. Susan was imagining how much of his brooding time he was cutting down to try to communicate with her. "Susan, I am deeply sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. It wasn't fair of me, and I'm quite aware I don't snap at people like that. So I apologize for that."

Susan was agape.

"And I do value your advice, like I value Sansa's. And I truly believe you are an intelligent woman." He finished.

Susan finally recovered some of her senses. "Thank you, your Grace." She bowed gracefully.

"That said, I'd still like for you to accompany us tomorrow. We might need someone with such fine skills as yours." He finished, the corner of his mouth tugging up slowly.

Was he…?

"Flattery will get you nowhere. Your Grace." She added, as if it was an afterthought.

"Good thing I was merely speaking the truth then." He nodded at her. "Lady Susan."

As Susan stood there, watching him walk away, she thought -not for the first time -that the King in the North could become a problem for her.

She wasn't exactly running in the opposite direction, though.

XxX

"We'll leave early." Jon informed the others. "I don't want to spend too much time outside."

"Looks like it might be another clear day." Tormund commented. "We've been having a lot of those recently." He threw a look at the Pevensies, but they didn't comment.

The siblings were aware that the people in the North were starting to believe they'd bring spring sooner than what it was expected. They couldn't claim to have this kind of power. What happened in Narnia was part of a bigger prophecy; they had no idea if the same thing applied to Westeros.

Maybe the Spring wasn't coming because of them. Maybe the good weather was a very strange coincidence.

"You're coming with us, Tormund." Jon declared, ignoring the last comment. "Davos will stay, and so will Brienne and Lord Peter and Lady Lucy."

Peter arched a brow. "You want me to stay, Your Grace?"

Jon took a deep breath, like it cost him to say something like that. "Yes. Lady Susan and Lord Edmund will come with us. I'd rather have some people stay behind and take care of Winterfell."

Peter opened his mouth, but one look from Susan and he became quiet again.

"This should be interesting." Arya commented, an amused smile on her lips. "Can you hunt, Majesty?" She asked Susan.

Susan gave her a flat look. "No. I use my bow as a decoration and the arrows to curl my hair."

Arya snickered.

"It's decided." Jon stood. "Lord Peter, a moment, if you will."

Peter frowned but got up. "Your Grace."

The two men left the room and started walking down the corridor. "I'm trusting you with the security of Winterfell." Jon started.

"I'm honored by your trust, Your Grace." Peter said honestly, not a trace of arrogance on his voice.

Jon stopped and turned to him. "That said… I trust you'll know your place and keep a respectable distance from my cousin."

Peter snorted. "So this is where this conversation is going."

"I see how you look at her." Jon growled at the other man.

"Well, perhaps not very well." Peter replied before he could stop himself.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jon demanded.

"I deeply admire your cousin." Peter informed Jon. "A fact that she is well aware of. I have told her what I think and…"

"You what?"

"I have promised to treat her with all the respect she deserves." Peter finished, like he hadn't been interrupted. "Lady Sansa is a great woman, and she has my utmost respect. Another fact that she's quite aware of."

"I don't like you." Jon declared.

"That's funny. Because I don't like you either." Peter threw back. "And I like even less the way you look at my sister."

That gave Jon pause.

"So while you're here, telling me to keep a respectable distance from Lady Sansa, remember: do the same with my sister; keep a respectable distance."

"I would never impose on Lady Susan." Jon told him firmly.

"Good." Peter pulled an invisible lint from his clothes. "I'm glad we had this conversation, Your Grace."

One of these days, Jon was going to kill Peter. He was sure Arya would help.

* * *

 **Notes: I hope you enjoyed that!**

 **I guess you all saw the very fast, veiled reference to Nymeria's super pack. Keep that in mind.**

 **Jon and Peter are not going to be besties anytime soon… lol**

 **Next chapter… The hunt!**

 **Let me know your feelings!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes: Hello, there!**

 **Thank you so much for the kind comments.**

 **In this chapter we have some very special moments, so I hope you enjoy it!**

 **As usual, it wasn't beta read, so let me knwo if you find any mistakes (likely prepositions, because I apparently never learned how to properly use them...)**

* * *

 **Chapter 11**

"What are you concerned about, Your grace?"

Jon squirmed on the saddle, even if he had no need to change his position. "My Lady?" He asked, as if he had no idea what she was talking about.

Susan arched a brow, but didn't repeat her question.

"It's nothing." Jon said, then cleared his throat. "I'm not comfortable with leaving people behind."

"You mean you are no comfortable leaving Sansa alone with my brother." She corrected dryly.

Jon cleared his throat again. "Something like that." He admitted.

"And you thought you and Peter had nothing in common…" She drawled.

Jon turned his head to look at her. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what it means." She threw at him, before hurrying her horse along.

XxX

Peter didn't care for embroidery, but there was something so calming and beautiful about watching Lady Sansa and Lucy doing it. As they sat and talked and laughed, their work took form and became more intricate.

He could be there merely guarding them, but he was enjoying watching it.

"Should I make you a handkerchief, brother?" Lucy asked him.

"I already have enough of those." He chuckled. "Could you make me a Narnian banner? So it can go on my cape?"

Lucy hummed. "I could do that. But I'll need the cape."

Peter stood up. "I can go and get it for you."

"No need!" Lucy stood up quickly. "I'll go for you. Keep Lady Sansa company. I'll be right back."

She smiled prettily to both of them and left so fast they could barely object to it.

Peter seemed amused. "Did my sister just abandon her responsibilities as chaperone?"

Sansa had a grin on her lips, even if her eyes were fixed on her work. "I believe she did it out of love for you."

Peter didn't think the King would see it that way, but he was pleased by the chance of being alone with Lady Sansa. "Do not worry, my Lady. I can assure you I have no intention of moving." He told her, certain that he should reassure her.

He'd already told her how he felt, and he had no intention of pressuring her in any way. Peter had promised her he wouldn't, so he wanted her to be comfortable with his presence.

But then… Sansa stopped what she was doing and raised her eyes to him. "Why not?" She asked.

Peter felt his mouth drying up and he did hear the King growling somewhere in the back of his mind, but in face of Lady Sansa's beautiful eyes, it hardly mattered.

He cleared his throat. "May I sit by you, My Lady?"

She gave him a small smile. "Yes, you may."

Peter got up and sat on the chair that Lucy had vacated, directly in front of Sansa.

"Did you have a sweetheart in Narnia, Lord Peter?" She asked suddenly, going back to her work.

"No, Lady Sansa. Susan tried to marry me off many times, but she never found someone she approved of, and neither have I." He replied honestly.

Sansa gave him a short look, before going back to her work. "You're good-looking, Lord Peter. I find it hard to believe the woman in Narnia didn't notice it."

"So you find me good-looking…" He observed.

Sansa didn't answer, just snorted, so he continued. "There was always so much to be done." He told her. "So much work and responsibilities… I used to fancy a Dryad called Moira when I was much younger…" He chuckled. "She broke my heart."

Sansa giggled. "What's a dryad?"

"They're tree spirits. Moira was particularly pretty, but they don't care much for romance, especially with 15-year-old Kings." He told her dramatically.

"Oh stop! You're teasing me now!" She finally abandoned her embroidery to give him her full attention.

"I'm not, My Lady." He insisted. "Ask Susan or Lucy. They thought it was hilarious. Narnia has many magical creatures, some of them are quite charming." He teased slightly.

"So Moira broke you heart so badly you never wanted to meet another?" She teased back.

"And there were battles and things to do…" He confirmed. "I won't say I've never flirted with other women before, but none of them were true sweet-hearts, and it was nothing but talking."

She hummed nonchalantly. "I see."

"Therefore, you have no reason to be jealous, My Lady…"

"Jealous?"

"My heart is yours and yours only." He finished with a smug grin.

"You're terrible." She informed him.

"Yes, but you're smiling, anyway."

She was, and then her smile got bigger.

Peter felt it all the way down to his toes.

He was completely in love with this woman.

XxX

"Where's Ghost?"

Jon looked around, like he hadn't previously noticed the absence of his direwolf. "I let him roam free. He's been cooped up with us for a long time, he can enjoy a good hunt too."

Susan arched a brow and Jon just knew he was about to get criticized. "Do you think that's a good idea?"

He took a deep breath. "What do you mean, my lady?" He hoped his voice came out normal.

"Ghost has a better chance than any of us of sensing if something's coming." She indicated. "It might've been a good idea to keep him close by."

"He won't go far." Jon grumbled.

"Of course, Your Grace." She just nodded.

"And what do you think we could possibly find?" Jon couldn't resist asking.

"I do not know." She admitted. "Hence the need to be careful." She told him sweetly.

Jon took a deep breath before hurrying his horse. Tormund was looking mighty entertained by this once Jon stopped by his side.

"The little lady has a sharp tongue, hm?" The big man teased with a grin.

"Not now, Tormund." Jon grumbled.

"Just sayin'… We all know you like your women with a temper."

Jon decided to ignore him.

They rode for a long time finding very little; a few birds and three hares. He'd expected it to be a fool's errands, but people had already spent too much time cooped inside Winterfell with the threat of war looming closer and closer every day. He worried for the men that waited, for the open animosity some felt towards the Free Folk. It was better to let them out to spend some of that energy, before something happened inside the keep.

At least that was his reasoning. If they didn't find something to kill soon, it might be a problem.

When Jon was about to call all of them to go back to the keep, one of the Free Folk caught a trail. The men discussed for a while and it seemed like deer tracks, maybe even more than one animal.

The group reorganized to decided how to best follow the trail and Jon let them discuss it among themselves. Edmund and Arya were talking quietly to each other and Susan was beside Tormund, waiting for a decision.

Jon's eyes went to the sky; it was so blue just then. It was hard to believe that the harsh winds that'd attacked them since the beginning of the Winter were gone. Despite everything that he'd been through -including dying and coming back to life and seeing the army of the Night King -it was still hard to believe in the stories about the four siblings. How could they come from another world? How could their mere presence change so much?

Maybe it was all a big coincidence. Maybe there was a cosmic force, an all-powerful god -or gods -playing with their lives and threading the lines of Fate, making all of this happen.

Maybe he was being fanciful. Wouldn't that be a shock to everybody?

Suddenly, he felt a strange sensation: a satisfaction he didn't know where it came for, the taste of blood in his mouth. He was shocked by the pleasant feeling it brought.

 _Ghost._

Ghost had found himself some prey, and he was feeling mighty pleased with himself. It'd been a while since the last time Jon had felt himself slipping inside Ghost's mind like this. It was a pleasant escape, but he didn't want to get lost there.

Jon wasn't sure how this process worked: if Ghost let him go, or if it was truly him that decided it; but suddenly he was back on his body, on his horse.

He was also completely alone. He looked around and saw that his company had moved on and he'd stayed behind. Jon could already imagine what he'd have to hear from all the others for that, so he decided to follow the obvious path they'd taken.

However, as he prepared to urge his horse ahead, he saw movement beyond the threes to his left.

"Ghost?" He called, for it seemed white fur to him.

The direwolf didn't appear and Jon dismounted his horse. Maybe it was nothing.

He walked a bit ahead, until he entered the tree line. He took a few steps in and saw nothing. He turned his back to go back to the group when the sound of growling caught up with him.

He turned to see a bear coming in his direction. It was a big one, with a thick pelt. It probably had been what Jon had seen, but he had no idea why he'd thought it was white fur.

The second thought that passed through his head was that the animal should be hibernating. Didn't bears do that for a portion of the winter? Maybe this one hadn't fed enough before the snow started.

A situation it clearly intended on correcting now.

Jon tried not to make any aggressive moves and he took cautious steps back. However, once the beast noticed he was trying to get away, it rose on its back paws, standing amazingly tall over Jon.

Without choice, Jon pulled his sword, vaguely remembering that Brienne had once fought a bear as well. If he survived this, he'd ask her for the full story.

Dying from a bear attack right now would be so humiliating.

Jon threw a look at the animal, noticing its huge claws and the size of its teeth. He was almost positive that bears slapped at their prey, and -eyeing the size of its paws -Jon was absolutely convinced he did not want to be slapped by them.

The bear moved in his direction and Jon moved out of the its range, still thinking he'd have better chances leaving this fight all together, but obviously not daring to give his back to the beast.

The bear let out a growl and fell back to its four legs, approaching Jon, but still staying far enough to not get poked by the sword.

Jon wished he had some fire right now, for this might work much more in his favor than the sword. As it was, he'd have to hit the animal in a perfect spot, because if the beast wasn't felled in one attack, it'd certainly be furious for the injury.

The bear charged at Jon, and the man thrust his sword forward. Unfortunately, it only hit the side of the animal, that let out an outraged sound of pain, then swung its huge paws, sending the sword flying.

Before Jon could move out of the way, the next swap of the paw hit him square on the chest, making him lose his breath and fall to the ground.

The bear was about to attack him again -likely to finish him off -when the animal let out another mighty roar of pain.

When it turned to see its new opponent, Jon saw the red feathered arrow stuck to its flunk. The bear rose in is hindlegs once again, roaring in fury.

That was when Jon saw Susan and her bow. She let another three arrows fly in a speed Jon had never seen before. She held her arrows in her draw hand and managed to fire them with astounding precision.

The three arrows found their mark on the chest of the animal, the next one pierced its neck and the last one hit it square in the left eye.

The beast fell to the ground, not moving at all.

"Susan…" Jon stood shakily.

She turned her blue eyes to him, fury making them alight. "Do you wish to die?" She demanded, marching in his direction. "I told you this was folly!"

"I had no idea…"

"Are you stupid? Why were you not with the group?" She demanded, pushing him with her hand. "What would you have done if I hadn't come along?"

"Susan!"

"You have no respect for the people that care for you…"

Jon had no idea what came over him. One minute he was listening to her insult him, the next he extended his hand, sunk his fingers into her hair and pulled her mouth to his.

He kissed Susan middle-rant.

It _did_ stop her diatribe.

She was frozen for a second, enough for Jon to consider stopping it all; but then she let go of her bow and her arms went around his neck as she kissed him back.

Any other time, Jon would remember how inappropriate this was; not only because of where they were, but because of who they were. However, Jon would admit -much later -that those considerations didn't even cross his mind; the only thing Jon could think about, in that moment, was Susan.

How her lips felt against his.

How her body felt pressed against his.

How her perfume took over his senses.

How she was kissing him back with just as much passion.

He never thought Susan would be cold; whatever fool said she was an Ice Lady had no idea what he was talking about. Susan was pure passion and fire, and he could now feel it.

She must've been so mad at him, because her kiss was angry and demanding, all teeth and bite. She bit Jon's lower lip and sucked on it, making him lose his head a bit more. Jon hugged her waist and picked her up, just enough to turn her around and press her against the nearest tree.

Susan gasped as her back hit the tree, and Jon only took the chance to kiss her deeper, while she sank her fingers on his hair and tugged. Jon growled against her lips and…

"You two have got to be kidding me."

They jumped apart, matching guilty looks on their faces, only to see Edmund standing there, the most unimpressed look ever on his face.

Susan took a deep breath. "Edmund…"

"Please, don't say this is not what it looks like." He groaned. "I know exactly what I saw."

"What is happening?" Arya asked, appearing from somewhere behind Edmund.

"Your cousin was kissing my sister." Edmund informed Arya dryly.

"Edmund!" Susan protested.

"Really?" Arya asked, a brow arched. "And this was the best place to do it?"

Jon cleared his throat. "This is not what it looks like." He tried.

Edmund groaned. "I told you not to say that."

Arya snorted. "No, now I'm interested. Let him tell us what it is."

Susan sent Jon an unimpressed look, but before anyone else could say anything Tormund showed up behind Arya. "Found them?"

"Yes. Kissing." She informed the man.

Tormund looked impressed. "Didn't think you had it in you, Jon."

"Can we focus on the bear?" Susan bit out, pointing at the animal. "We need to take it back to the keep."

"Aye." Tormund agreed, impressed with the kill. "And while we do that… You can tell us more about that kiss."

Just great.

* * *

 **Notes: Someone is in love, someone just got kissed... Oh well... hahahaha**

 **Also, I can't say I ever fought a bear, or met someone who'd done, but... I went with a feeling. lol**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **What came after was the part I accidentally deleted and got me in a terrible writer's block. I haven't written a single line in this story since, but now I'm trying to get back to it. It might take a while, but I promise I'm doing my best to finish this story.**

 **Let me know your feelings!**


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTES: Hello, everyone!**

 **I've finally finished this chapter!**  
 **I can hardly believe it myself, This one took a while... I lost many pages on it earlier on, and that got me in a terrible block... Fortunately the block is over and it's time for more!**

 **Thank you so much for all the amazing comments and all the support.**

 **This hasn't been beta-read, so -as usual -let me know if the mistakes are too bad.**

 **TRIGGER ALERT! There's the discussion of a past rape attempt. There's no graphic description, but I understand it's a traumatic experience that some might want to avoid reading about. I'll mark said passage with XX and if you wish you can just jump it. Once again, it's not a description of said attempt, but the fact is mentioned.**

 **Also, I took A LOT of liberties with the Narnia story in this chapter. A lot, seriously. I've mentioned this before, and though I respect and admire Lewis's work, this is fanfiction. So I took part of the story and changed it to fit this.**

 **I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Chapter 12**

As soon as the hunting party crossed the gates, Lucy knew something was wrong. Not "bad" wrong -like some kind of accident where someone had gotten hurt -just some other type of wrong. It was something in the air. Edmund looked like he smelled a pile of shit, Arya had the careful blank face that meant she was up to something, and Tormund seemed beyond amused. Jon's frown was more pronounced than normal and Susan…

Ah Susan… She had that pinched look on her face, the one that normally meant problem to someone. Lucy knew that when she was like that it was because she was trying to keep her feelings under control, and those things only happened when Susan was particularly on edge.

That all begged the question: what had happened during this hunt?

Susan was the first to dismount her horse and throw the reins to a boy close to her.

"Susan, are you…" She didn't let Lucy finish her sentence, she just grabbed her younger sister by the arm and pulled her along. "Susan!"

It was quite clear that Susan had something on her mind, and she'd drag Lucy until she found a place where she could talk about it.

Lucy didn't fight her sister as she was pulled through corridors, until Susan finally reached her room, pulled Lucy inside then barred the door behind them.

"Is the Dragon Queen flying here right now? Are you trying to save my life?" Lucy asked calmly.

"I did something monumentally stupid."

Lucy looked bemused. "I feel like we have had this conversation before."

"No, because I did something far worse than flirting with the King." Susan groaned.

"And that would be?" Lucy prompted, barely able to hold in her curiosity.

Susan sat on her bed, took a deep breath and seemed to fortify herself. Lucy was almost dying of curiosity, but she couldn't spook her sister into…

"I kissed him."

"YOU DID WHAT?"

"Lucy! Don't scream!" Susan hissed at her sister.

"Well, pardon me if I'm shocked that my prim sister is going around kissing a man that, as far as I know, annoys her." Lucy threw back, hands on her waist.

"Don't play coy; you know he doesn't annoy me." Susan huffed, then fell back on the bed. "I am so stupid."

"I will be the judge of that once you explain it better to me." Lucy offered.

Susan raised her head just enough to glare at her sister. "You're just curious for the details." She accused.

"That too."

XxX

Sansa had watched Susan dragging Lucy away, then the faces of everybody who'd just arrived. However, she knew there was only one person that could make Susan lose her posture like that.

Therefore, she turned to Jon, her eyes snapping to him. "What happened?"

Jon opened his mouth only to click it shut again. Tormund snickered.

Peter narrowed his eyes, now obviously aware something _did_ happen. "Edmund?" He demanded.

Edmund groaned. "Why do you have to ask me?"

"Because you're my brother and you'll tell me right now what…"

"They kissed." Tormund informed everybody present without an ounce of delicacy.

There was absolute silence for a minute. Curiously, nobody needed to ask who "they" were.

"Peter, don't kill the King." Edmund hurried to say.

"I will just break his jaw." Peter snarled.

Edmund got in between them before Peter could even reach Jon. "Think of how angry Susan will be if you punch him to defend her honor!" He threw in, a bit desperately.

"I can deal with that." Peter insisted, trying to get past his brother.

"Calm down, lad." Davos put a hand on Peter's shoulder. "Let him explain it."

"What is there to explain?" Arya scoffed. "I think 'they kissed' explains the whole thing."

Davos gave her a look that made it quite clear it was not the time for wisecracking.

Jon sighed. "I know this look bad…"

"It looks bad?" Peter repeated incredulously. "This very morning you were telling me to keep distance from your cousin, and now I hear you kissed my sister?"

"In Jon's defense…" Edmund offered. "She was kissing him back."

Peter glared at his younger brother.

"You're awfully quiet about this, Sansa." Arya observed. "What is your opinion?"

They all turned to Sansa, but she wasn't there anymore.

XxX

"Oh my…" Lucy murmured, once Susan finally finished her tale.

"I know." Susan groaned.

"This is…" Lucy paused. "I didn't think women were kissed like that unless they were in a novel."

"Lucy!" Susan gaped at her sister.

"I'm sorry, it's just… Is it good?" Lucy asked, barely able to contain herself.

"I can't believe you're asking me that." Susan grumbled.

Lucy blushed a bit. "But… What now?"

"I have no idea." Susan sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "This is something I've never expected. I know there was some flirting, and I did my fair share of it, but I've never thought this would happen."

Lucy sat beside her sister. "Don't lie to me, Sue. What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know, Lucy." Susan sighed once again, this time hiding her face in her hands. "This is complicated for so many reasons. I wish it was just a question of how much we annoy each other, but it is not. He is a King here, and I'm a Queen in Narnia. And…"

Someone knocked on the door, and the two sisters stopped talking. Before Susan could ask who it was, the door opened and Sansa came through.

There was a minute of total silence, Sansa's face devoid of anything.

"You and Jon?" She asked, her voice dry.

Susan, for the first time, felt more concern than embarrassment over what happened. Sansa had become a dear friend to her, and she hoped they could remain so. However, now she was thinking that Sansa might not like what had happened between Susan and Jon; her friend might not like the fact she was kissing her cousin.

Susan would rather never look in Jon's direction again than losing Sansa's friendship.

"I can assume by this…" Sansa started, her chin tilted up. "That we can stop looking for a bride for Jon."

The Pevensie sisters looked at Sansa in shock, until Lucy exploded in giggles. The Stark smirked.

"Heavens above, Sansa! You frightened me!" Susan protested, a hand on her chest. "I thought you were angry at me."

"For kissing Jon?" Sansa scoffed. "It happened faster than I thought it might, but I'm hardly surprised."

"I beg your pardon?"

"I agree with Sansa." Lucy offered. "It was obvious."

Susan scoffed and refused to answer that.

"What are your intentions with my cousin, Susan?" Sansa teased.

"I have no intentions, thank you very much." She replied primly. "I would like to remind all of you that he was the one to kiss me."

"Oh yes, I can just imagine you there, completely helpless, being ravaged by the brute." Sansa snorted.

Just like that, the whole mood of the room changed. Susan and Lucy traded looks, and Sansa covered her mouth. "Susan, I am so sorry. This was terribly unsensitive of me."

"Sansa." Susan raised a hand to stop her friend, then looked at Lucy. Without needing to be told, Lucy nodded to her sister, got up and left.

"Susan, I am…"

"Sansa, it is fine." Susan assured her. "Come sit with me. I want to tell you something."

Sansa agreed, but it was clear she felt terrible by what she had said. Susan wanted to explain something to her, even though she knew it would open wounds on both of them. However, it was time Sansa knew she was not alone in this world.

XxX

It took a while for Jon to get rid of everyone that insisted on giving an opinion on the matter. Once they realized Sansa had left, Jon tried to do the same, but Tormund wouldn't leave him alone. Peter was still quite angry at the whole thing, but Edmund took his brother away. Arya gave him one more amused glance, before going somewhere.

As a matter of fact, he wasn't exactly alone. Davos had followed him to the King's solar, but the older man was a quiet sort, and he wouldn't intrude in Jon's businesses, even if he had an opinion on the subject.

Actually, his opinion was the only one Jon trusted at this time. He wished the man would just say something, but Davos wasn't the type to do that; Jon would have to ask him.

This was embarrassing.

"Was I stupid?" Jon finally broke down and asked.

Davos cleared his throat. "What do you mean?"

"Davos…"

"I am not teasing you, Jon." Davos told him calmly. "But if you want me to tell you what I think, you will have to be a bit clearer."

One of the things Jon appreciated the most about Davos was that, when they were alone, he dropped the titles and just talked to him. Not many people gave him the same courtesy nowadays. He knew it didn't mean Davos disrespected him as a King; he just understood that Jon was also a man.

"I was impulsive." Jon sighed. "Can you believe she was scolding me?" A chuckle escaped. "Telling me I was an idiot for going off alone, for not waiting. And I…"

Davos arched a brow. "You kissed her while she was angry at you?" There was a certain bemusement on his voice.

"I promise I didn't force myself…"

Davos held up a hand to stop him there. "Jon, I know you didn't. Not only because you're not that kind of man, but also because I don't think Lady Susan would let that stand, King or not. I'm just surprised you'd be this impulsive."

"There's something about her." Jon grumbled.

"Something that drives you a bit mad, isn't it?" Davos offered.

"Aye."

Davos let out a soft chuckle. "Some women are soft and kind, they will be by your side through any storm, but they will never raise their voices. Other women will always raise their voice, because they are the storm. Now, there are others that will challenge you, because they are a mix of both, soft hearts, but burning spirits. Women that will be beside you in the storm, not only holding your hand, but battling the winds too."

Jon gave Davos his full attention. "I am not saying that any of these women is better than the other, because they all are good in their own way. Some men prefer women that are quiet and just hold their hands. You are not that type of men, Jon. You don't need someone to be your calm, or to be constant fire. You need temperance."

"She drives you a bit mad because she doesn't let you get away with things, Jon." Davos continued. "This is why you are attracted to her, this is why you kissed her."

Jon pulled the leather that held his hair together, so he could run his hands through it. He felt like pulling his hair off, but that might be a bit too dramatic, especially for him. "So what now?"

"Now you should talk to the lady." Davos indicated. "You didn't have the chance before, and it is necessary. Susan is a lady, and she is a part of this keep and a great friend of your cousin. Talk to her and make things right."

"Should I tell her to forget it?"

Davos gave Jon a pitying look. "Can you forget it?"

That was what Jon feared.

XxX

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Sansa offered softly, as she sat beside Susan on the bed.

"I think some things might be easier to understand if I do." Susan gave the other a comforting smile. "I need advice, and I believe this part of my story is relevant."

"Take your time." Sansa said, holding Susan's hand.

Susan breathed in, then let it out slowly. "A few years ago, there was a tournament in Narnia. It was a time to unite our allies and raise morale. This is where I first met Prince Rabadash from Calormen." She closed her eyes for a minute, before opening them again. "At first, he looked gallant and charming, and he was clearly interested in me. I couldn't say I was in love with him, but I didn't find any faults in him at the time. Peter asked me to consider a political marriage to him."

"I decided to visit Tashbaan -Calormen's capital -with Edmund to make a decision. Peter was busy preparing to fight giants in the north, and he decided he didn't have time for this type of thing."

"This is why he feels so guilty." Sansa guessed.

"Peter likes to carry the world on his shoulders." Susan shook her head. "But yes, that is why. However, Edmund and I also didn't think it was necessary for him to come. It was supposed to be a friendly visit."

"Once we got there, we could see that Rabadash wasn't the man we thought he was; he was cruel and proud. We had already agreed that there would be no marriage, when one of our spies came to us."

The four siblings hadn't revealed that the animals in Narnia could talk. At the time they'd arrived at Winterfell it seemed like something that would get them locked up, and now it just didn't seem relevant anymore. Susan knew that if she said a Raven had told her about the prince's plan, she'd have to explain things to Sansa. She just wished to finish this story.

"He'd overheard the prince saying he'd have me any way. It became quite clear he wasn't concerned about my opinion on the matter, so we decided to leave."

"At the time, Edmund thought it was better if we escaped in secret, because we feared what could happen if we declared our intentions. So we sneaked out of the palace in the middle of the night. Our plan was to get as fast as possible to Archeland, a friendly kingdom that was closer, to seek refuge in case Rabadash sent his men after us."

"We were close to our destination, when they caught up with us." Susan paused once again, her eyes on Sansa's hand. "There was a fight, many of ours were hurt badly, including Edmund."

Susan turned to Sansa, tears in her eyes, as she remembered that night. "As I was dragged away by guards, I could see his body on the ground, and I had no idea if my brother was dead or alive. I've never felt a pain like that before."

"He's here now." Sansa remembered her gently, holding her hand tighter.

"He is." Susan nodded. "At the time I didn't know he'd survived and was sending for help."

"If you want to stop…"

Susan shook her head. "Rabadash kept me drugged the whole trip back; I remember flashes of it. When we got back to his palace, he brought a priest and ordered him to celebrate the wedding. The man was in panic and refused to do it. I was more alert and begged him to help me, so one of the guards poured more of the potion that was keeping me sedated down my throat."

"I don't remember anything that happened after that. I don't know if the priest actually celebrated the ceremony; he claims he didn't, Rabadash's men say he did." Susan shook her head again, like it was just a detail that wasn't important.

"The next time I became a bit more conscious I was on a bed alone. I didn't know if something had happened already, because I couldn't focus enough to figure it out, I could hardly feel my own body." Her voice rose an octave in her anxiousness over the story.

"Susan…" Sansa started gently, but the other woman didn't even hear it.

"I didn't know if he'd back soon, or at all, and I knew I couldn't get far with the way my legs were barely working. But I saw a tray on the table, and I went to it, hoping to find a knife. I fell twice and almost had to crawl to get to this table, but I managed it. There were no knives, but I got a fork and hid it on my sleeve."

 **XX**  
She got up from the bed and started pacing. "That was when Rabadash came back. He threw me on the bed, and I begged him like I've never begged anyone before. I cried and I told him he could stop all of this now; we could still make things right. He ignored me, he told me I belonged to him, and now they'd all have to accept that."

Sansa got up as well, and cupped Susan's face in her hands. "Susan, breathe. I am here, not him."

Susan's eyes focused on Sansa's. "He ignored me."

"I know he did." Sansa murmured softly.

"And he kissed me, and said he loved me and that I'd love him in time." Now there were tears running down Susan's face. "I couldn't stand it."

"I know."

"So I pulled the fork from my sleeve and sunk it into his neck. I can still remember his wide eyes, as he looked at me in shock, like he couldn't believe I'd do that to him. And he bled all over me and I wasn't strong enough to push him off me. I had to lay there, covered in his blood, feeling the weight of his body over me. I still wake up sometimes, feeling that, and it feels as if I can't breathe."

Sansa pulled Susan to her in a crushing hug.  
 **XX**

"I know exactly what you feel." She confessed on Susan's ear.

Susan hugged her back. "I know you do. And that pains me even more; knowing I'm not the only one. I know I escaped, and many women don't have that luck. It hurts me to think that many women go through that." She gently pushed Sansa away. "That you went through that."

"But I survived." Sansa indicated. "And so did you."

"Yes."

"What happened after?"

"My siblings came for me. Broke into the palace, came crashing through the door." She sighed. "At this point I had finally enough strength to get out from under him, but I couldn't move. And this isn't even the worst part."

Sansa gave her one long look before guessing it. "Politics."

Susan gave a hollow laughter. "It's always the politics."

"What did they make you do?" Sansa asked, prepared for the worst.

"There were hearing and testimonies that lasted hours." Susan explained, her eyes on the ground. "The priest claiming the marriage never happened, the soldiers saying it did. My siblings traded accusations with the Tisroc -Rabadash's father- who claimed he didn't know what his son had been doing. However, his so-called Grand Vizier wanted someone to confirm if the marriage had been consummated or not."

"Oh Susan…"

"There was the threat of war, the Tisroc wanted compensation for losing his only son and heir… Those were horrible times."

"How did you settle it?" Sansa wanted to know.

"We had a mediator." Susan explained in an over-simplistic way, she knew, but it was better like this.

How could she explain to Sansa that Aslan had intervened to help them reach a peaceful agreement? And even then, it hadn't been easy, because the Tisroc kept insisting he had no idea about his son's action, until Aslan roared on his face and demanded the truth.

"However, the relationship between the kingdoms became extremely tense. It already wasn't that good, but after that… We've been waiting for an attack since then."

Sansa sighed and held both of Susan's hand on her own. "Thank you for trusting in me and telling me this. And you're not alone, you won't ever be, not while I am here. If you need anything, please, ask me."

A single tear rolled down Susan's cheek, and she hugged Sansa. "Thank you so much."

They held each other for a minute.

"Oh Heavens." Susan pulled back and took a deep breath.

"I don't mean to tease you right now, but… What about Jon?"

"Well, I think I'll need that favor you just offered."

* * *

 **NOTES: Oh Jon... Oh Susan...**

 **It felt very important to me to have the ladies supporting each other in this moment.**

 **I hope you enoyed it.**

 **Next chapter we'll have Jon and Susan talking, and Lucy and Bran discussing the future as well.**

 **Let me know your feelings.**


End file.
